The Beginning of Forever
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: In the sequel to "Breaking the Rules," Brandon realizes that he's about to make a terrible mistake. But will his change of heart come too late? Or will he lose Callie, the only girl he's ever wanted, forever? Brallie love. First chapter has been edited. Please read for changes. Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1 End of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters

Chapter 1. End of the World

Light bounced off the chandeliers of the church, and the fragrance of lilies filled air. Soft music played, setting the mood. Brandon looked into his bride's eyes. She looked radiant. Her eyes sparkled with emotion as she slowly began to repeat her vows, imitating the minister's lyrical tones. He, however, was shaking like a leaf. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. The beginning of forever. So why did it feel like the end of his world? He knew why. Someone was missing.

Then, a glimmer of something caught his eye, and he glanced toward the back of the church. It was her. The girl he couldn't let go of. She'd come after all. What had distracted him from the ceremony was the shimmer of her blue formal dress. Brandon's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, as he watched her leave the back wall of the immense room and sit down next to his moms, looking slightly out of place, but so breathtakingly lovely. Seeing her there, he felt a sense of grief. After today, she could never be his again. And that thought killed him inside.

Suddenly, Brandon knew that he couldn't go through with this wedding. Maybe he'd known it all along. But only now was he ready to face it. He was about to marry the wrong person, and he knew that if he went through with it, he'd regret it every single day of his life. The realization pierced his heart like a knife, and yet a sense of peace fell over him, knowing that maybe it wasn't too late to change his fate. He turned back to his fiance. "I'm sorry, Talya. I can't marry you," he said. "This is a mistake. I'm in love with someone else."

He turned and raced down the aisle toward _her_, time seeming to stand still, the world stopping around him. A hush filled the building as what was happening registered with the guests. He didn't stopped until he reached her. She stood up, and he pulled her into his arms. "No, Brandon," she protested. "Don't do this. Go back to Talya."

"Callie," he said, out of breath. "I only want you. It's _you_ I love. No one else." He drew her closer, kissing her deeply. Callie returned the kiss enthusiastically. She pushed her forehead against Brandon's, and they looked into each other's eyes, smiling. Those chocolate brown eyes. He loved them so much. He wanted to look into them every morning and every night, for as long as he lived. He lifted her from the ground in a full embrace, twirling her around. Callie was the love of his life, and this was where she belonged. In his arms, and in his heart. And he'd never let her go again.

Brandon woke up in a cold sweat, horrified by his dream, or nightmare, rather. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. This wasn't just a dream. It was an epiphany. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't marry Talya. She wasn't the one for him. She couldn't hold a candle to Callie. Knowing he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon, he picked up his phone, and despite it being three in the morning, he dialed Callie's number, praying she'd answer.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Let Go

Chapter 2. Don't Let Go

The phone rang three times before Callie answered, mumbling hello. "Thank goodness you answered," said Brandon, relieved that she'd taken his call.

Callie yawned loudly. "Do you know what time it is?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," he replied apologetically. "But Callie, this can't wait."

Sounding more alert, she asked; "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine," he reassured her. "Well, except me. It just hit me that I'm about to make the worst mistake of my life. I can't marry Talya. I still love you."

There was silence, then Callie spoke again. "Brandon, you're engaged. You're getting married in a few months. Are you sure you're not just nervous?"

"I'm sure," he told her. "I had this dream, where it was my wedding day, but I was miserable. Then I saw you in the crowd, and I knew I couldn't spend my life with anyone else, so I left Talya at the altar and ran to you."

"But it was only a dream," Callie pointed out. "You can't get so worked up about a dream."

"It was more than a dream," he told her. "It was a sign. I need to see you. _Please._"

"Well," she said. "I was planning to come up soon. I really need to talk about something with moms... I guess I can come up right away. But please think very seriously about this, before you do or say anything."

"How soon can you be here? Brandon asked, impatiently.

Callie sighed. "If I leave first thing in the morning, I can be there in like two hours."

"Great," said Brandon. "See ya' then?"

"Fine," Callie replied. "Now let me sleep?"

"Okay," he told her. "Callie? I really do love you."

"I love you, too," she answered. She'd never stopped. "See you tomorrow."

They hung up, then Callie pumped her fist in the air. _"Yes!"_ she cried. She felt like jumping on the bed, but she was too tired to get up. She'd wished many times that Brandon would change his mind about marrying Talya, but she didn't think it would really happen. She reminded herself not to get her hopes up, though. Things had the tendency to look different in the daylight. Brandon could change his mind again. But she crossed her fingers that he wouldn't. She rolled over and went back to sleep. She had a long day ahead of her.

That morning, as soon as Callie woke up, she ate a quick breakfast, then left her apartment. Finally, she was on the road home, anticipating her reunion with Brandon. She was more excited than she dared to be. There was a chance this could all go South fast. She knew how manipulative Talya could be. The other girl had worked at alienating her since they graduated high school, successfully driving a wedge between her and Brandon. Then, months ago, after a confrontation between them, Talya made it crystal clear that she didn't want Callie at her wedding. Callie told her that she and Brandon shared a family, and she couldn't keep her away from her family, but in the end, rather than get in the way, she left to finish her last semester of college, removing herself from the situation for Brandon's sake. At the time, it felt like the right; even noble, thing to do, but it was a decision she often wished she could take back. She wished she would of fought for Brandon harder. She hated seeing someone she cared about so much fall into the arms of her worst enemy. But she was glad that the witch hadn't managed to turn Brandon against her. She didn't think she could handle that.

When she finally reached Brandon's street, she checked her hair in the mirror, then went up to his apartment, feeling jittery with Starbucks and anxiety. Brandon threw the door open before she even had a chance to ring the doorbell. "You're here!" He said. "Quick, come inside." Callie walked through the threshold into the apartment, and shut the door behind her. Once safely inside, Brandon pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face in her hair. "Don't let go yet," he whispered. "I just want to hold you."

"I won't," she promised.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Where You Belong

Chapter 3. Where You Belong

Brandon tilted his head down, planting a kiss on Callie's lips. She was taken aback at first, but then, accepted it. As he explored her mouth with his tongue, she wished she didn't have to breath, so the kiss could go on and on. But finally, they had to pull away. "I've missed you so much," she told him, smiling.

"I've missed you, too," he replied.

Called took his hand, and pulled him toward the living room couch. "Let's sit down and talk," she suggested, then asked; "So, what brought this on? Did you and Talya have a fight?"

"Not really," Brandon confided. "It's more like smaller issues that have been building up. She was great at first, but after I asked her to marry me, she changed- I hate the way she treats people- everyone around us. Me, Moms, waiters at restaurants. It's embarrassing how rude she is. I just can't live with someone like that." He paused. "Whenever I'm with her, I wish I was with you."

Brandon seemed shaken, and Callie's heart went out to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and rubbed it tenderly. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yes," he replied. "Please."

"Okay," said Callie. "Honestly, I think you're too good for Talya. You're _too good_ for her. She doesn't deserve someone as loving and sweet as you. You should be with someone who will give you back all the love you give to them." Her hands shook as she chose her words. "And that someone is me."

Brandon took her hand and squeezed it. "Callie," he said. "I'm so sorry we grew apart. It never should of happened. I wish we could get back the time we wasted."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," she told him. "I understand. I'm not mad or anything. You were under the influence of Talya, and I'm pretty sure she has evil powers."

Brandon laughed at her joke. "You know," he began, "When I had that dream last night, everything I felt for Talya disappeared. I don't love her, and I can't marry her. It's so clear to me now that our whole relationship was me trying to fill the space where you belong. And I don't want to do that. No one can take your place, Callie. I want you back. And this time, forever."

"You already have me," she promised, her heart thumping with excitement and joy. "I still love you just as much as I ever did."

Brandon pulled her into his arms, and held her close to him. "I love you too, Callie. I don't even have the words to tell you how much."

Callie smiled, recalling a memory from her past. "When Jude and I were little, our mom used to tell us; 'I love you to the moon and back."

Brandon caressed her cheek. "I think that sums it up perfectly," he said. "Listen. I need to end things with Talya right away, before I dig myself deeper into this mess."

"I think that's a good idea," she told him. "Even though it will probably be hard."

"I'm sure it will be," he sighed. "But it needs to be done."

"I don't want to be here when it happens," she said. "Do you mind if I go to the house and visit moms and Jude for a while?"

"No," he replied. "You go ahead, sweetheart. I'll meet you there later. Maybe we can invite ourselves for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan," she laughed. She stood up and stretched.

"Oh! One more thing," Brandon said, stopping her.

"What?" She asked.

"If you don't hear from me in an hour or so, you should probably call 911," he teased, grinning.

Callie giggled. "Maybe I should stay after all and be your bodyguard?"

"Nah," said Brandon, his eyes twinkling. "You should go have your visit. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, as Brandon reached out to embrace her. He kissed her once more, then she left him alone to face the wrath of Talya.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 Empty Nest

Chapter 4. Empty Nest

Callie stood at the front door of the Foster house and rang the doorbell. Finally, Jude answered. "Callie?" He asked, not expecting to see his older sister. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Surprise!" She said, hugging him. "It's good to see you, baby." She stood on her toes to kiss her now-taller-than-her brother on the cheek. "Are moms home?" She asked him.

"Sure," he said. "Come on in." He held open the door, and Callie entered the familiar, comfortable house that she loved so much. Jude went to the hallway and called out; "_Moms!_ Come in here- Callie's here!"

Stef and Lena rushed into the room from two different directions. "Hey, honey!" Said Lena. "What are you doing this way?"

Callie hugged her, then replied; "Just visiting for the day." She didn't want to mention the Brandon situation just then.

"I see," said Lena. "Well, we're glad you're here. We've missed you."

"We sure have," added Stef, taking Callie into a hug, herself. "Our nest is practically empty." Jude, a senior in high school, was the last of the five Foster kids living at home.

"Speaking of which," said Callie. "Part of why I came here was to talk to you two about something."

"Okay, baby," Stef told her. "Come on into the kitchen."

Callie followed her moms into the next room, and they sat around the table. Lena poured her a glass of iced tea. "So, what have you been up to, sweetie?" She asked, dropping a wedge of lemon in her daughter's drink.

"Not too much, now that school's over," said Callie. "In fact, I was wondering..." She paused. "Well, I'm done with school now, and since I'm kind of in between jobs and the lease is up on my apartment soon, I wanted to ask you guys if I could move back home for a while? I can pay rent, so that won't be a problem."

Stef and Lena turned to look at each other, then smiled. It always amused Callie how her moms seemed able to communicate with just a look. Finally, Stef spoke. "Of course you can move back, sweetheart. You're always welcome here." She reached out for Callie's hand.

"We'd love to have you home," said Lena, truthfully. "It gets lonely without you kids around anymore."

"Thank you!" Said Callie. She stood up, and kissed both of her moms on the cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you two. And I mean that." Stef and Lena, who had adopted her and Jude five years ago, were two of the most important people in Callie's world.

Meanwhile, Brandon had called Talya to come over, and was waiting for her to arrive, dreading their impending conversation. When his doorbell rang, he jumped a foot in the air, then answered the door. Talya walked in, looking impatient and haughty. Already, he missed Callie's down-to-earth personality. She always felt easy to talk to.

Talya sat down on his sofa, and asked; "So, what did you want to see me about? I have an appointment in like an hour, so make it quick."

Brandon sat down beside her. "Well," he began. "It's about the wedding."

Talya raised her eyebrow. "What about it?'

Brandon continued; "Some things have come up, and to be honest, I have doubts in my mind about us getting married." Better not to beat around the bush, he thought.

"Doubts?" Shouted Talya. "What do you mean, _'doubts.'_"

"Well," said Brandon. "It's really hard for me to tell you this, so please try to be understanding. The truth is, I have feelings for- I'm in love with- someone else."

_"What?"_ Talya cried angrily. "What the hell are you trying to say? That you don't want to marry me anymore?"

"Yes," replied Brandon. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm really sorry, Talya. I never m-"

"Sorry, my ass!" She yelled, interrupting him. "After all the planning I've done. It's Callie, isn't it? I knew you couldn't stay away from that used up slut." She stood up, and started pacing, irritably.

Brandon felt his temper flare with protectiveness for Callie. "Don't you ever let me hear you call her that again!" He said. "You have no idea what she's been through."

"Oh, yes I do," protested Talya, her fair skin turning red. "I know all about her. I've read her journal, remember?"

"How can I forget," Brandon replied. "You've done some mean things, and that was by far the meanest. Right now, I don't know what I ever saw in you. Please, Talya. Just leave."

"Fine!" She shouted. "I don't need you. I can have any guy I want! Take your cheap ring. I hope I never see you again!" She pulled her engagement ring off her finger and hurled it at him, then stalked to the door, slamming it so hard the windows rattled.

"Well," said Brandon to himself, after she was gone. "That went better than I thought it would."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5 The First Time

Chapter 5 The First Time

After breaking his engagement with Talya, Brandon drove straight to his moms' house. He used his own key to open the door, and went into the kitchen where they sat with Callie. "Hey!" He called to them.

"Hi there, honey." Said Stef. "Look- Callie's here!"

"Oh, yeah. I know," he replied. "Listen. Uh, can I borrow her for a minute?"

"Sure," they shrugged.

He gestured for Callie to follow him. "So, how did it go?" She whispered.

"We'll talk upstairs," he told her, touching her shoulder. When they reached his old room, her let her inside, then quietly closed the door.

Callie shifted her weight from one foot to the other, impatiently. "Please tell me what happened, Brandon! I'm dying here."

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "Well, it's done. We broke up. She didn't take it very well."

"What did she do?" Callie asked.

"I'm still a little shaken up about it," he admitted. "I tried to be nice, but she said some things, and we both ended up losing our tempers. Then, she threw her ring at me and took off." He wouldn't mention exactly _what_ Talya said that had made him so angry. Better to protect Callie from that.

Callie reached out to take his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Sure," he told her. "I'll be fine. I'm a free man now, and you're all mine."

She smiled as he took her in his arms. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too, babe," he said. He leaned in to kiss her. Soon they were making out, her arms around his neck, and him pressing her against the door, in the same room where they'd made love for the first time.

"You know, " said Callie, when they broke away from each other. "I have some news, too."

"What is it?" Brandon asked.

"I'm moving back home for a while," she told him. "There's nothing keeping me where I am now."

"Really!" Brandon exclaimed. "Callie, that's great news."

"I know," she replied. "I can't wait!"

He kissed her again. "You know we're going to have to tell moms about us," he reminded her.

"I know." She said. "And we will. But lets not do it today. Too much has happened already."

Brandon nodded. "Okay. But we better get back down there before they come looking for us."

After dinner with the family, they stayed for a long visit. It was after nine when she and Brandon prepared to leave. They each drove their own car back to Brandon's place, and went up to his apartment, where Callie had left her purse. As he unlocked the door and let her in, she yawned, just noticing how tired she was after the long drive and the eventful day.

Brandon squeezed her shoulder. "Why don't you just stay the night, Callie? It's getting late, and you won't have to drive in the dark."

She considered this. "I don't have anything to wear to bed," she said.

"Well, I'm sure I have a t-shirt you can wear," he replied, enjoying the mental image his suggestion conjured.

Callie chewed her lip intently. "Then I guess I'll stay. Thanks. _Um_, do you have an extra pillow I can use?"

Brandon laughed. "Callie, honey, you don't have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my bed with me."

She felt her heartbeat speed up. "Uh, I don't know. We've never spent the night together." She fidgeted nervously.

Brandon sat down beside her. "You can sleep wherever you want, love. It's your choice. But I can tell something is bothering you. What's the matter? You can tell me."

Callie sighed. "Okay. I want to sleep with you. I really do. But the truth is, although I've come a long way, sometimes I still have these terrible nightmares about what happened to me, and I end up having a panic attack. I'm scared that sleeping in a new place will trigger it."

Brandon put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, now feeling like a jerk for picturing her dressed in nothing but one of his shirts. "Callie, sweetheart, you don't have to worry about that. I understand. If you do have a nightmare, I'll be right there for you."

"You don't know how bad it is. It's embarrassing," she mumbled, her cheeks burning. Each time she'd had one of those dreams, it was frighteningly real. She could almost feel the pain of Liam holding her down; raping her. She would try to call for help, and almost always woke up screaming and crying, her heart pounding dangerously fast and her throat tight.

He caressed her cheek. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, love. You can't help it, and I'd never judge you. You're the strongest person I know, but you've been through so much. Anyone would be scared."

Callie was silent as she laid her head against his shoulder. Her heart told her she could trust Brandon. Finally, she said; "I guess we can try it."

"It'll be fine," he promised. "You'll be okay."

They got up, and went to Brandon's bedroom. He turned on the lamp beside the bed, which cast a warm, rosy glow on the room. Then, he dug through his bureau, and found a gray t-shirt; one of his favorites. He tossed it to Callie. "Will that be okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "Perfect."

Brandon removed his shoes and socks, then began to strip down to his boxers. He pulled a white t-shirt over his head. Taking his lead, Callie slowly undressed herself until she was left wearing just her panties, then put on the shirt he'd given her. It just skimmed the tops of her thighs. It was worn-in and incredibly soft. To her, it felt like she was wrapped in Brandon. When he turned and saw her standing there, he smiled sweetly. "You're so beautiful," he told her. He got on the bed and laid back against his pillows, patting the spot next to him. She joined him, snuggling into the crook of his arm, and he kissed her tenderly. _This can't_ _get any better_, thought Callie, glad she'd decided to stay.

**To Be Continued  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Heartbeat

**Okay, so smut isn't really my thing... I've decided, after experimenting with this chapter, that I feel more comfortable keeping this story at a T rating (sorry). It's okay, though... better to leave something to the imagination ;).**

Chapter 6 Heartbeat

Brandon pressed his lips against Callie's once more, cradling her head in his bent arm. She lifted her hand, and leisurely traced the outline of his lips with her finger. She never noticed how sexy they were before, perfectly curved, and just full enough to be adorable and oh, so kissable. Brandon took the tip of her finger in his mouth. When he let go, she traced his jawline with her wet finger, looking into his eyes. He covered her hand with his. "Do you want me as badly as I want you right now?" He asked.

Callie smiled. "Yes," she said. "I do want you." Their lips connected again, and she parted hers, letting him enter her mouth. Their tongues played and mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, and felt his body tense with her touch.

Then Brandon's phone rang. "Damn it," he muttered, picking it up. He saw that is was Talya calling. He turned the phone off and shoved it in his nightstand drawer. He wouldn't let her ruin the mood.

"Was that who I think it was?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," he replied, annoyed. "Don't worry about it, though. Tonight, you're the only person who matters to me, love." Returning to her, he continued kissing her, sliding his hand under her shirt. He caressed her and felt her perk up beneath his fingers. She let him lift her shirt off and toss it to the side. Callie had to remind her heart to beat when he lowered his head and took one pink tip in his mouth. "My beautiful Callie," he breathed, moving on to the neglected side. She combed her fingers through his dark hair, enjoying the heat of his mouth on her skin. She was putty in his hands.

"I want to touch your chest," she said, rubbing his back. She'd always been especially attracted to that portion of his body. He threw off his shirt, and she ran her hands down his smooth skin. She trailed kissed up and down his firm, muscular pecks, then gently bit into his skin.

_"Callie!"_ he cried, tangling his hands in her hair. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised that she'd just bitten him, or by how much it'd turned him on.

She grinned, enjoying his reaction. Now it was his turn to make her squirm. He trailed his fingers down her stomach, to the waistline of her panties. Then he went further. Callie arched her back, wanting to feel more. Her eyes clouded with heat.

"You like that?" Brandon asked.

_"Mmn,"_ she replied, at a lost for words.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed, lovingly.

Callie closed her eyes as he continued exploring her further. She almost lost it. She wanted him so badly. As a pianist, Brandon had gorgeous hands, with long, slender, graceful fingers. She knew that with those fingers, he could do wonderful things. Finally, he removed the only barrier between her and those luscious fingers. He used them to massage her. Callie's breathing became shallow as he found a sensitive spot. "Here," she told him, guiding him.

Seeing she was close to the edge, Brandon stopped what he was doing, and began tenderly petting her hip and kissing her neck.

"Why did you stop?" She gasped. "I liked that."

"Because," he told her, "I don't want to wear you out too soon." He winked, trying to hide a smile.

Callie nodded, beginning to come down from her Brandon-induced high. She could feel him against her leg, proof of how much he wanted her. "Can I?" She asked.

Brandon laughed. "Baby, you can do whatever you want to me."

Callie pressed her hand to him, feeling his desire for her, and focused on reciprocating the pleasure he'd given her. Sensing that he couldn't hold out much longer, Brandon fumbled for protection in his nightstand drawer

Callie opened for him, and he lined himself up with her. Slowly, they joined together, Callie feeling a dull but not unpleasant ache deep within her.

"Sorry, honey" he told her. "Didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," she said in a strained tone. "It's the good kind of pain." It was gone anyway.

Tension, pleasure, and love for Brandon pulsed through her every nerve ending, when she finally found her release. She grabbed his upper arms, and wrapped her legs around his body, as he found his own. Afterward, he collapsed next to her, spent. Callie encircled his torso, holding him, their hearts beating as one.

"Brandon?" She whispered, petting him.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"I love you," she told him, quietly. She was exhausted.

He reached over and brushed back the damp hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, then kissed her. "I love you too, sweetheart." He pulled the bed sheet around them, and they fell asleep together.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7 Morning Person

Chapter 7. Morning Person

The next morning, Callie woke up feeling comfy and content. Brandon was still asleep, his arm resting across her abdomen, and they were covered with a soft blanket. She watched his chest, which was dusted with dark hair, rise and fall as he slept, and thought he couldn't look any cuter. She wondered what it would be like to wake up to him every morning. She'd never been a morning person, but if she had this view to look forward to, she thought she could become one. As much as she wanted to stay put, holding onto the magic of the night before, she had to get up to use the bathroom. She managed to slip from under Brandon's arm without waking him, and picked the borrowed t-shirt up from the floor, putting it on as she walked. When she returned, Brandon was awake. "Morning, baby," he yawned.

"Morning," she answered. She crawled back into bed, touching her cold feet to his warm ones.

"You're feet feel like ice," he said, goosebumps rising on his legs. He cuddled her to him, and rubbed her freezing toes between his toasty feet, warming them. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," said Callie. "I did." She hadn't had any nightmares, hadn't woke up in a panic. In fact, it was the best night's sleep she ever had. She told Brandon this.

"That's great, love. You think it's because you had me there?" He joked, smiling.

"Could be," she replied. "You make me feel safe."

He kissed her cheek. "Thanks, sweetheart. That means a lot to me. You know... there is something I've been meaning to ask you, and you just kind of reminded me of it."

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Well," he said, "Last night was amazing- you were amazing, but sometimes it's weird for me to be spontaneous with you. I want to, but I worry that it might scare you."

"Scare me?" Callie replied. "Like how?"

"You know," he ventured, "like, if I touch you too suddenly, or something. You know I'd never hurt you or anything like that, right?"

Callie had no idea he'd felt that way. She touched her palm to his cheek, caressing his face. "Brandon," she began. "You don't need to worry about that. I don't mind if you touch me. I know you'd never hurt me. I'd trust you with my life."

"Thanks," he replied, relieved. "But if there ever is a time when you want me to stop something, you only have to tell me. Okay?" For as long as he'd known Callie, he'd feared inadvertently frightening her away. He knew she was, or at least, used to be, distrustful of most males. But he was the one she chose to let into her world. And he never wanted to do anything to break the special bond they had.

She nodded in reply. "I know. And thank you... for caring about me so much, I mean." She smiled, adoration for him shining in her eyes, and said; "You've got to be the perfect guy."

"I'm not always perfect," he laughed. He reached behind her and squeezed her butt, testing his new-found freedom.

She giggled, writhing away. "Well, you're pretty close."

After breakfast, they made plans for the coming week. Early the next day, Callie would go back to her own apartment to pack for her move and tie up some loose ends. Then, at the end of the week, Brandon would join her, and they would each bring a carload of her belongings home. Brandon wasn't looking forward to a week without Callie. After going without her for so long, he felt he couldn't get enough of her. Sure, they could text and call anytime, but it wouldn't be the same as being with her in person. He would miss her. He hoped his jobs; he gave private music lessons and served as pianist at a local hotel part time, would be enough to occupy his mind until they were together again. But first, before any of this could take place, Callie and Brandon both agreed that there was one important detail to take care of. They'd definitely have to let Stef and Lena in on their relationship before their moms heard it from someone else, namely Talya.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8 Between the Lines

Chapter 8. Between the Lines

Callie stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her dark hair. "What do you think they're going to say?" She asked, as she gathered her hair into a ponytail. She and Brandon were both anxious as they prepared to meet Stef and Lena. Neither quite knew what to expect.

"You know," said Brandon. "I think mom is gonna be okay with it."

"Yeah?" Replied Callie.

"Sure," he said. "Do you remember what she said they day we broke up?"

Callie closed her eyes, thinking back to that day. They were seventeen, in love, and confused. Now, they were _twenty-two_, in love, and confused. "I remember," she told him, recalling the sad-sweet memory. "Something about making our own rules."

"Exactly," Brandon told her. "She said that when we're older, we can make our own rules. It's stuck with me all this time. I think she she was trying to tell us- without saying it straight out- that when we're in a good place to be together, we'd have her blessing. Or, at least, the freedom to make our own decisions about our relationship. She wanted us to read between the lines."

"But we have _two_ moms," Callie pointed out. "And both of their opinions matter."

"Well, we'll just have to see what happens," Brandon replied. "But I think Lena's pretty open-minded."

"So?" Callie sighed. "You ready?"

Brandon nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Minutes later, they were standing on the Foster doorstep, waiting for someone to answer. Finally, Stef did. She was surprised to see them standing there together. "Callie, honey?" She asked. "What are you still doing here? I'm always happy to see you of course..."

Callie walked into her mom's open arms, and hugged her. "We'll talk about it," she told her.

"Yeah," said Brandon. "There's actually something we need to discuss with you and mom."

"Okay," said Stef, looking concerned. "Come on in. We were just about to have lunch."

Later, over chicken salad sandwiches, Brandon spoke up. "So, I broke up with Talya," he announced.

Both Stef and Lena's jaws dropped. "Oh, honey... what happened?" Cried Stef.

"It's okay," he assured them. "I'm fine. Please, just hear me out." He paused before continuing. "I've been having second thoughts about marrying her for a while now. She's just not the person I thought she was. Then, I realized there was no way I could marry her, because I still love Callie. And when I thought we couldn't be together, I settled for Talya. But I don't want to settle, and I shouldn't have to. Callie's the only one I want, and we love each other. We need to be together."

Callie placed her hand on Brandon's knee, a show of her support and affection.

Stef wiped her mouth with her napkin before speaking. "I can appreciate that," she said. "You two have a lot of history together." She leaned in to her son. "And between you and me, I'd much rather see you with Callie than Talya anyway." Talya had been a nightmare lately, to the point that she'd had enough of the wedding business, and felt like telling them just to elope. She knew Callie would never act like such a spoiled brat.

"Really?" Callie asked. "You mean that?"

"I do," said Stef. "I know you love each other, and I love both of you. I just want you to be happy. And Brandon, you could never be happy marrying someone you have doubts about."

Brandon turned to Lena. "How do you feel about this, mom?"

"Well," Lena replied. "I'm open to the idea. You're adults, and you're old enough to know how you feel. I wish you would of realized your feelings before making such a commitment to Talya, though."

"I know," said Brandon. "And I really am sorry about that."

"I'm just glad he realized it before they were actually married," Stef supplied. She knew from experience that it would save a lot of heartache down the road. Of course, she had no regrets now. Her first marriage gave her Brandon, and he was priceless. And Mike was still her close friend and partner.

"I'll pay you guys back for whatever you spent on the wedding," Brandon told them. "I promise."

"That's all I ask," said Stef. "Thank you."

Lena shifted in her seat. "Another thing that concerns me," she said hesitantly, "is that you're both members of this family. "If your relationship doesn't work out, it will affect all of us."

"I've thought about that," Brandon replied. "But I'll do anything to make our relationship work. I want to spend the rest of my life with Callie."

Callie smiled, her heart overflowing. "I feel the same way," she added, turning her head to look at him.

Lena clasped her hands together and said; "Then, I wish you both a beautiful life together.'

"And I second that," said Stef.

"Thank you. Both of you," Callie told them. "This means so much."

"It really does," Brandon agreed. "You guys are awesome. We love you both so much." They stood up, and hugged both women.

The rest of the day passed very quickly. Quicker than Callie would've liked, since she'd be leaving the next morning. That evening, she and Brandon went out to dinner, came home, and spent the night together, once again. It all seemed to go by in a blur. When morning came, Callie readied herself for the drive back to her place.

Brandon walked her to her car, sorry to see her leave. Taking her into his arms, he said; "I know it's only five days, but I'm gonna miss you so much, sweetheart."

"I'll miss you too," she replied, trying not to cry. "But we can talk on the phone and text. By the time you come up, we'll have nothing left to talk about."

Brandon laughed. "I know," he said.. "Listen... you have a safe trip, and please call me when you get there. Okay?"

"I will," said Callie. "I love you."

Brandon tightened his hold on her and picked her up, hugging her close. "I love you, too," he told her, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "Good luck. I'll see you soon."

Once he set her down, Callie got into her car. "Bye. See you in five days!"

She started her car, and pulled out of the driveway, waving to him as she left. Brandon waved back at her, until her car was no longer in sight.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9 Wish You Were Here

Chapter 9. Wish You Were Here

Brandon slowly started back to his apartment after Callie was gone. He missed her already, but he knew he had a whole week facing him before he could see her again, so life had to go on. He unlocked his door, then went inside. As he entered the living room, he noticed something metallic sticking out partially from the couch cushion. Curious, he went to the object, and picked it up. It was Talya's engagement ring, still where it landed when she threw it at him. He turned it over in his fingers, feeling annoyed by the sight of the garish reminder of her. He tucked it in his pocket, then got ready for work.

Later, during his lunch break, Brandon took a walk down a busy street that was lined with shops. He stopped in front of the jewelry store, the one where he'd bought the engagement ring, and went inside. "May I help you?" Asked the clerk, turning her attention to him.

"Yes," he said. "Please." He took the ring, in it's box, from his pocket. "I need to return this," he explained. He set the receipt on the counter.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Asked the clerk, examining the piece of jewelry.

"No, not at all," Brandon replied. "It's beautiful. Things just didn't... work out."

The clerk gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," said Brandon. "But I'm fine."

"Well, I can give you a full refund. That's no problem," the clerk told him, looking over the receipt.

While she typed on her computer, Brandon looked down, examining the jewelry case below him. It was lit brightly, full of rings and bracelets. His eyes traveled across the selection. As he reached the end of the case, he went back to look at one ring a little closer. It was a smooth silver band, with three small diamonds glittering in the center. He liked it; it was delicate, clean, and understated. Nothing flashy, but lovely in it's simplicity. It reminded him of Callie immediately, almost as if it were custom made for her. He imagined it on her finger, catching the light. "On second thought," he told the clerk. "Can I do an exchange instead of a refund?"

Late that evening, Callie slowly undressed as the bathtub filled up. She wished Brandon were with her. She was tired, bored, and already homesick. Her apartment was never really home to her. It was just the place where she lived. Her home was with her family. She couldn't wait to move back to them.

She sighed, as she turned off the tap and sunk into the warm water, letting it melt away the aches and pains of the long drive and the packing she'd gotten a head start on. Packing was the easy part. She didn't really have a lot of "stuff;" never had. Growing up in foster care, she and Jude had always carried their belongings from house to house in a garbage bag their social worker provided for them. They couldn't take much, and they never had much to take. Because of this, Callie was accustomed to traveling light. Besides that, her apartment came furnished, so nothing she was taking with her was very large. It was changing over her contact information for so many different things that was the headache, and she still had that task to begin the next day.

When her fingers were wrinkled and the bath water went from comfortably hot to lukewarm, she stepped out of the tub, and began to dry herself off. She was wrapping her hair in a towel when her cell phone rang. She picked it up from the bathroom counter. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, babe." It was Brandon.

"Hey," she said, happy to hear his voice. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hello."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you called. I miss you already."

"I miss you too," he answered. He paused. "So, what are you wearing?"

Callie blushed. "Actually, nothing," she told him. "I just got through taking a bath."

"Now I really wish I was there," Brandon laughed.

"Oh, you..." she said, blushing deeper. Brandon made her feel beautiful. She'd spent most of her adolescence hating her body, after what Liam did to her. He left her feeling dirty, as if everywhere he'd touched her was marked by muddy hand prints. But Brandon was attracted to her just the way she was, scars and all. He made her feel sexy, and most importantly, loved.

She and Brandon chatted a little longer, before hanging up. "It was good to hear your voice," she told him.

"You too," he answered. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe," he replied. "Sweet dreams."

"You too. Goodnight." She clicked her phone off, then put on her pajamas and went to bed early.

Meanwhile, after hanging up with Callie, Brandon sat on his bed. He snapped open the small jewelry box that held the ring he'd bought, studying it in the dim light of the table lamp. Then, he tucked it safely into his nightstand drawer, looking to the day when the timing would be right.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10 Panic

Chapter 10. Panic

When Saturday came at last, Brandon hurried to Callie. He missed her terribly during the week, even if they did talk often. Talking wasn't the same as being with her. He missed kissing her, he missed the feel of her in his arms, and he missed her soft form next to at night. He couldn't wait too see her, so much so that he caught himself speeding a few times on the drive up, and had to remind himself that being pulled over wouldn't get him to his destination any faster.

When he finally arrived at her address, he rushed to her apartment and knocked on the door. "It's me!" He called. Soon, the door opened, and there she stood.

"Brandon. You're here!" Squealed Callie. "I thought today would never get here."

He enfolded her in a hug. "I've missed you so much, baby. It's great to see you." He kissed her lips, then sprinkled soft kisses all over her face.

"I've missed you, too," she replied, resting her head against him. "Come inside! I'll get you a cold drink. We can chill for a while, then we can start getting stuff together."

Brandon followed her inside, and she brought him a can of soda. He took a sip, then set the can down on the coffee table. She sat next to him on the sofa, and he put his arm around her, smelling the sweet scent of her perfume. He didn't remember her ever wearing perfume, but maybe he'd just never noticed it before. He liked it. He leaned in to kiss her again, and before either knew it, they were frantically making love right there in the living room.

They spent the rest of the day doing some last minute packing, then loading Callie's stuff into their cars. Once that job was done, they started for home. It was dusk when they arrived, and the stars were already starting to appear in the sky.

"It's too late to do anything else tonight," said Brandon. "Why don't you just crash at my place, then we can get a fresh start tomorrow?"

"Okay," Callie replied. "Sounds good to me." She put her arms around Brandon, letting him kiss her. "It's good to be home," she said.

They ordered in Chinese food and watched a movie, until Callie dozed off during the end. Brandon lifted her up and carried her to bed.

It was late when Brandon was roused from his sleep by Callie's voice. "No!" She cried. "Please. No!" She tossed and turned, sobbing.

Fear rose in his chest. It was finally happening. Callie was having a nightmare. He hated to admit it, but since she'd confided in him, he'd been strangely curious about her panic attacks. It was one of those things, like a car accident, that are frightening yet darkly fascinating, so you can't look away. But now that it was actually happening, he hurt for her. He never wanted to see her suffer. He reached over and put his hand on her arm, shaking it gently. "Callie," he said softly. "Wake up. It's okay."

"No!" She sobbed, opening her eyes in the darkness. "Leave me alone. It hurts!" She was shaking. She beat against his chest in a one-sided struggle.

"Callie," he said calmly. "Look at me, honey. It's Brandon." She tried to twist away, so he said it again. "It's me. It's Brandon. Please, honey. It's okay." He turned her to face him, and she stopped writhing, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Brandon," she coughed, her nose running. "I'm scared."

"I'm right here, sweetheart," he soothed. "No one's gonna hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Callie crawled into his arms, weeping, and he held her, massaging her back. Brandon felt tears come to his own eyes. He didn't cry often, but when it came to Callie, her pain was his own. "You're safe," he whispered, rocking her.

"I can't breath," she gasped, hiccuping. She was practically hyperventilating.

Brandon reached over and turned on the lamp. "You're just upset. Do you want a drink of water?"

Callie nodded, clutching her throat.

"Okay," he told her. I"ll get you some. I'll be right back." He got up and went to the kitchen, then he found a glass and filled it from the faucet. He wanted to kill Liam for putting Callie through this. He couldn't understand why something so heartbreaking had to happen to her. He couldn't imagine all that she'd been through, but seeing her eyes, haunted by the past, frightened him. This was something he couldn't protect her from. But he did know that all he could do was love her through it, and he would.

He brought the water back to the bedroom, where Callie sat on the bed, tears dripping from her chin. "Here, sweetie," he said. He held the glass as she drank. When she was finished, he went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, then used it to wipe her hot, tear-stained face, hoping it would calm her. "Take some deep breaths," he directed. She trembled as she inhaled and exhaled. "Feel any better?" He asked.

"A little," she said quietly. She reached for a tissue and blew her nose.

"Good. That's good," he told her. He got back into bed beside her, and snuggled her next to him. They laid in silence for a few moments, as Callie's heart rate slowed to a normal pace.

"I feel stupid," she whispered, suddenly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," she told him. "You know..."

"You're not stupid," he told her. "Don't say that. You have nothing to feel bad about. You're just scared, sweetheart." He couldn't believe she'd gone through these attacks alone before. It must have been terrifying to wake up like this by herself. "You want to leave the lamp on for a while?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Brandon."

"No problem," he said. He kissed the top of her head.

"Brandon?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Don't let go of me, okay?"

Brandon drew her closer. "Never," he promised.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11 Window to the Soul

Chapter 11. Window to the Soul

"So, how does it feel to be back in your old room, honey?" Stef asked, as she brought a clean set of sheets into Callie's room, and set them on her bed. They were unpacking her stuff and putting it away.

"It's great," Callie replied. She gathered a stack of folded laundry and placed it in an empty dresser drawer. "I've missed being with all of you."

"I know," said Stef. "You didn't get as much time with us as the rest of the kids. Just a few years. You grew up too fast," she laughed sadly. She was feeling sentimental while helping her daughter get settled in. "We're thrilled to have you home, baby," she told her.

"Thanks, mom," said Callie. "And thank you for being so supportive of Brandon and I. I know our relationship is a little bit... _unconventional_, but it works for us."

Stef laughed out loud. "Since when is anything conventional in this household?"

Callie smiled. "You've got a point. But really... thanks for accepting us."

"Always," she replied. She busied herself by putting pillowcases on Callie's pillows. "These past few months, Brandon just hasn't been himself," She confided, as she worked. "He's seemed so unhappy. It was really hard to see. But he seems so much happier now that you two are together. You put the spark back in his eyes."

Callie's heart fluttered at Stef's words. "Really?" She asked, as she continued putting her clothes away. She didn't know why she was so surprised to hear Stef's observations about Brandon. She herself saw how unhappy he was when she first arrived, and she knew he was happy now. But all the same, it was interesting to hear another member of the family verbalize something she'd thought about to herself.

"Yes," Stef replied. "You know, they say the eyes are the window to the soul." She took Callie into her arms, hugging her. "Anyway, I'm so happy for you, baby."

They finished organizing the room in no time. Callie's belongings didn't do much to fill the space Mariana's absence left, though. The shared room had once been littered with her sister's stuff; CDs, make-up, and jewelry cluttering the dresser, posters forming a collage on the walls, and rejected clothes left on the closet floor. Without all of the material chaos, the room seemed empty. Callie hoped her sister would come home from college for the holidays, so they could be roomies again for a little while. Yawning, she stretched out on her bed and put her earbuds in her ears. She fell asleep, and when she woke up, it was dinnertime. Her stomach growled as she went downstairs. Jude and Stef were setting the table, and Lena was taking a roast out of the oven.

"Hey, guys!" Callie called. "Can I help with anything?"

"Sure," said Lena, pointing. "Why don't you slice some of that bread on the counter, over there?"

"Okay," said Callie. She unwrapped the loaf of crusty bread, and put it on a cutting board. Then, she found a knife, and began sawing slices off. The front door opened just as she was finishing up, and Brandon walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, honey!" Said Stef.

"Hey!" He greeted, embracing his moms. He turned to Callie. "Hey, sweetheart!"

"Hey," Callie answered, as he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her. She kissed him back with enthusiasm. When they parted, she looked into his eyes, and saw her own reflection mirrored back.

"Mmm... I love you," he told her, kissing her again.

"I love you, too," she answered, returning the kiss. She felt wonderful, as the family sat down to eat. Every so often, she felt Brandon rub her arm, or place his hand on the small of her back, as they carried on a conversation with their moms and Jude. Everything felt cozy and relaxed. In the past, Callie would of been waiting for the other shoe to drop, expecting the happiness she felt to be snatched away at any second. But that wasn't so, now. That night, she felt as if things would only get better.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12 Brallie

Chapter 12. Brallie (4 months later- Thanksgiving Day)

Callie made Mariana's bed, and vacuumed the room. The twins were on their way home from school for Thanksgiving, and she couldn't wait to see them. At the same time, she felt somewhat anxious. She knew Stef and Lena had talked to them about Brandon's broken engagement, but she wasn't sure how much they knew about she and Brandon's relationship.

Lena came to the doorway. "Got everything ready?" She asked.

"Yeah... just about," Callie replied. "I hope they get here soon."

"They should be here any minute," Lena told her. "It'll be fun to have the whole family together again, won't it?"

"Yes," said Callie. "It definitely will."

A half hour later, Jesus arrived in the driveway, and Mariana soon followed. Everyone gathered around to greet them.

Callie!" Mariana squealed, hugging her. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too," she replied. "You look great!"

"So do you," answered Mariana. "I like your hair like that. It's pretty!"

Callie touched a strand of her brown hair. "Thanks," she said. She'd been letting her hair grow out, and she was glad her sister noticed.

"Hey!" Said Jesus. Put his arm around Callie. "It's great to see you!"

"You, too," Callie told her younger brother, embracing him.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Well," she began, "I just started a new job."

"Cool," he replied, before being interrupted by Jude.

"We'll catch up later," she told him. "You go ahead."

"Okay," he shrugged, then followed Jude to the kitchen.

"Come on," said Callie, taking Mariana by the hand. "Lets bring your stuff upstairs."

Mariana lifted her bag. "Sure!" She replied. She and Callie turned and hurried to their room. Mariana set her stuff on her bed, then sat down. After Callie sat next to her, she asked; "So, are you and Brandon like a thing now?'

Callie blushed. "Yes," she admitted cautiously. "We are."

"I knew it," Mariana laughed, clapping her hands together. "As soon as I heard he dumped Talya, I knew. Did you guys have an affair?" She stared at her sister eagerly, waiting for an answer. She loved a good star-crossed-lovers story.

"No," said Callie, defensively. "Hell no. He broke up with her before we did anything."

"Hey, I'm not judging you," Mariana told her. "I was just curious. I'm all for the return of Brallie."

"Return of who?" Callie asked, confused.

"_Brallie_, for Brandon and Callie," she explained. "It's your ship name. Lexi and I made it up when you first came here, 'cause you two were so cute together."

"You mean like Brangelina?" Callie had forgotten that people used to make up names like that.

"Exactly," said Mariana, seriously. "You and Brandon were born to be shipped."

"I can't believe you just said that with a straight face," Callie giggled. She and Mariana exchanged a playful look, then burst into laughter. Callie's side ached, and tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed that hard, but it felt good.

Meanwhile...

Brandon touched the jewelry box in his pocket, as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. This was it. Tonight was the night. He began to rehearse his proposal. "Callie," he said to his reflection. "I love you more than life itself. You make every day beautiful, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He heard someone chuckle behind him, and turned to see Jesus in the doorway. _Why hadn't he locked the door?_ He groaned internally.

"What the heck are you doing?" His brother asked, puzzled.

"How much did you hear?" Brandon questioned, feeling ridiculous.

Jesus snorted. "Just enough to know that you really, really love yourself."

"For your information," replied Brandon, annoyed, "I wasn't talking to myself. I was just practicing something"

"For who?" Jesus questioned. "Because it sounded like someone important. Come on... you can tell me."

Sighing, Brandon told him; "Well, I guess you're going to find out anyway. It's Callie."

"Are you serious?" Jesus asked, shocked.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13 Yesterday

Chapter 13. Yesterday

"Yes. I'm serious," Brandon told Jesus. "Why?"

"I don't know," his brother replied. "I mean, Callie is your adopted sister. Don't you think it's sort of weird?"

"Don't make it gross," Brandon told him. "I love Callie, and it's not like we're blood related or anything. We didn't even grow up together. I mean, I'd never want to date Mariana."

"I get it," said Jesus. "But you might want to make sure you'll actually be able to get married before you pop the question. I doubt you'll be able to get a marriage license, since moms adopted Callie."

"Well, let's find out," Brandon said, reluctantly. He was starting to feel worried. He wanted this so badly, and now there was a possibility that it couldn't happen.

Jesus led Brandon to his room, and opened up his laptop. He pulled up a search engine, and looked up the phrase; "can adopted siblings get married." Together, they read through some legal forums, until they found the answer. It was a no. Brandon and Callie could not get married, because the law saw them as siblings.

"Sorry, man," said Jesus, sympathetically.

"Hmm," Brandon grunted. He knew it wasn't his brother's fault; he didn't make the law, but Brandon couldn't help resenting him a little bit. He left the room, feeling completely deflated.

Though Thanksgiving was his favorite holiday, Brandon could hardly eat. He picked at his food, and pushed it around his plate. He'd lost his appetite. The rest of the family was talking happily, seemingly oblivious to his grief. Callie noticed, though. "Are you okay?" She whispered. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No, I'm okay," he lied. He wasn't physically sick, but he was heartsick. Callie rubbed his back lovingly, and he welcomed her touch. He loved her so much still, even if she couldn't be his wife. After he'd eaten a reasonable amount of food, he excused himself from the table.

"Don't you want any pumpkin pie?" Stef asked, concerned.

"Maybe later," he replied on his way out of the room. Once he was alone, he sat at the piano bench. He needed music. Music healed him. He began to play _Yesterday_, by The Beatles. When he got to the second verse, his eyes blurred with tears as the lyrics touched his heart. All of his beautiful plans were ruined. Just yesterday- just hours ago, even, he was imaging himself and Callie on their wedding day, then playing with their babies, then growing old together. And that gorgeous ring... He stopped playing, and sat there, staring blankly at the keys.

Minutes later, Callie came into the room. "I heard you playing," she said. "It sounded beautiful." She sat down next to him on the bench. "Brandon, what's wrong? I know you. Something's bothering you." She put her arm around him in a sideways hug. "You can tell me, honey."

Brandon didn't turn to look at her, but said; "I was going to propose to you tonight. But then, Jesus heard me rehearsing what I was going to say, so we looked it up, and I found out we can't get married, because we're adopted siblings. It's against the law."

"Oh," said Callie, now understanding his pain and feeling it for herself. "I didn't know that." After a few minutes, she spoke again. "I would have said yes." She leaned her head against him, hugging him to her body.

Brandon smiled weakly. "Thanks, sweetheart." He sighed. "You know, I had it all planned. I got you an amazing ring, I knew what I was gonna say. I wanted it to be perfect."

"Don't feel bad," she said, stroking his arm. "I don't need a piece of paper to love you. I love you just the same no matter what."

"I love you the same, too," he replied, sincerely. "So much. I just wish I could give you the wedding you deserve."

"All I need is you," she whispered, kissing his cheek. Brandon turned to her, letting her hug him completely. They didn't need words; it was enough for them to just hold each other for a while.

"B.? Callie?" Asked Stef, as she and Lena came into the room. "I knew something was wrong when you turned down pumpkin pie. Jesus just told us what's going on. Mom and I are so sorry for both of you. Can we talk?"

"There's nothing really to talk about," said Brandon.

"Oh, I think there is," Stef replied. "Lena and I may have the solution to your problem."

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14 Commitment

Chapter 14. Commitment

"We're listening," said Callie. What's your idea?"

"Well," Lena began, bubbling with excitement to share what she and her wife had come up with, "marriage is a wonderful institution. But true love isn't all paperwork and legal stuff. You don't _need_ a marriage license to be committed to one another. Stef and I know this from experience. Not so long ago, we couldn't get married, either. But you shouldn't be cheated out of celebrating your relationship with your family and friends. If you want a ceremony, to make it feel official, why not have a commitment ceremony instead of a traditional 'wedding'? It's basically the same thing; a testimony of love and devotion."

"Except," added Stef, "You don't need a marriage license to have one. But that doesn't make it mean any less. _Lots_ of couples have commitment ceremonies for different reasons. You can, too. It's something to think about."

While Callie listened to her moms explain their idea, she found herself holding her breath. It was such a simple solution, yet neither of them had thought of it. It was perfect. When Stef and Lena were finished speaking, Callie looked at Brandon and smiled. "That's a great idea," she said. "I really, really like it, Brandon."

"I like it, too," Brandon agreed. He turned to his moms. "Thank you," he told them. "You guys are geniuses."

"We just want you both to be happy," said Stef.

Brandon turned back to Callie. "So, what do you say? Will you commit to me?"

"Yes," she said. "If you'll commit to me."

"You know I will," he replied.

Stef and Lena whispered together in a quick conference. "B.," Stef said, turning to her son, "Mom and I don't want you to pay us back anything else for your... previous engagement. Instead, we want to put what we spent back into a nice ceremony for you and Callie. It will be a gift from both of us."

"Moms," said Brandon. "I don't know what to say. Thank you!"

Callie hugged both Stef and Lena. "Thanks so much," she told them.

"It's the least we can do," Lena said. "And we can't imagine a more deserving couple."

Stef smiled at Callie, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "We'll make it pretty for you, baby girl. We'll start planning it right away." She took Brandon into her gaze, as well as her daughter. "You two start thinking about a date, so we can get invitations made." Stef was happier about the prospect of planning the event than she dared let on. Callie was her angel, and she wanted to do right by her. And she knew that working with her daughter would be a delight, where working with Talya was like being on an episode of _Bridezillas_. They had so much to look forward to.

"We will," Brandon promised. "Thanks again." He hugged Stef and Lena, and gave them each a brief kiss on the cheek.

"We'll let you have some privacy," said Lena. "There's still plenty of pie if you want it later." She had already hidden a few slices in the back of the fridge, knowing they wouldn't last long with Jesus, Jude, and Mike at the table. She and Stef went back into the kitchen, hand in hand.

Callie took Brandon's hand once they were alone. "Please," she said. "Will you propose to me the way you were gonna? You went through a lot of trouble, and I really want to hear it."

"Of course," he told her. He dug in his pocket and removed the jewelry box. "Sit on the bench," he directed. Once she was seated, he got down on one knee in front of her, and took her hand in his. Looking into the beautiful brown eyes he loved so much, he cleared his throat, then began. "Callie, I love you, more than life itself. You make every day beautiful. You're my world, and I want you by my side forever. Will you... _commit_... to me?" His words weren't exactly as he rehearsed, but he was happy with his proposal, and judging by Callie's smile, she was too.

"Yes," she said sincerely. "I will."

Brandon's hands shook as he opened the box he held, and took out the ring. Slowly, he slipped the delicate piece of jewelry on her finger, where he knew it belonged. "This ring made me think of you," he told her. "I hope you like it."

Callie looked at the ring. The lamplight caused the stones to glisten in their setting. "It's lovely," she said. "I'm speechless..." Her face crumpled, and she burst into tears.

Brandon cupped her face in his hand, and brushed the tears from under her eyes. Then, he took her into his arms. Their lips met in a long kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you," he whispered.

Callie smiled. "I'm pretty lucky, myself."

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15 Say Yes to the Dress

Chapter 15. Say Yes to the Dress

"You about ready, baby?" Stef asked Callie, who was at the sink, rinsing out her cereal bowl. It was a Saturday morning, two weeks after Thanksgiving.

"Yup," she replied. "I'll just grab my jacket." Stef and Lena were taking her dress shopping that morning. She took her jacket from a hook at the doorway, and followed them to the car.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" Lena asked

"Yes," Callie answered, as she buckled her seat belt. "Thanks for doing this with me!"

"We wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," Lena said, peering back at her in the mirror. "Any idea what you're looking for?"

Callie thought for a moment. "Maybe something strapless?" She replied. "I really loved the dresses I wore to Mariana's Quinceneara and your wedding."

"That sounds fine," said Stef. "You'll look lovely in anything you choose."

They drove to a local bridal shop, and went inside. "Wow," Callie breathed, admiring the luxurious things that surrounded her.

They were approached by a female employee. "Good morning!" She chirped. "I'm Amy. Can I help you find anything today?"

"Yes," said Stef. "We're looking for a gown for this girl." She put her hands on Callie's shoulders.

"Excellent," Amy smiled. "What's your name, hon?"

"Callie," Callie told her.

"It's nice to meet you, Callie. Are you getting married?"

"Yes," she replied. It was easier not to go into detail. She looked back at Stef, who nodded her chin ever so slightly in agreement.

"Congratulations!" the bubbly woman exclaimed. "Do you know what style of dress you're looking for?"

"Well," said Callie. "Something kind of simple, but just a little bit fancy."

"She's thinking something strapless," added Lena.

"Okay," Amy replied. "We have some beauties that we just got in. Let's take your measurements, then we can start the fun part!"

After she measured Callie, she led them to a rack of gowns. As she slowly went through them, she asked; "See anything you like?"

Callie reached out to touch a pale pink gown. "This one is kind of pretty." It had a dove gray sash, fastened by a jeweled brooch.

"If you like it, you can try it on," Amy told her. "Let's pick out a few more options."

Stef pointed to a tea-length ivory gown, with a lace-up back. "This would look cute on you! Do you like it?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah."

They looked through the gowns a while longer, nothing really jumping out to them, until Lena came upon one that she immediately liked. It was a white, full-length gown, with a sweetheart neckline. At the hem, crystal beading resembled lace. "Callie?" She called. "Come take a look at this one, baby doll."

Callie turned to her, and her eyes lit up as she examined the dress. "Mom," she sighed. "That's so pretty!"

"It's begging you to try it on," Lena told her, lifting the gown from the rack and placing it in her arms.

Amy took Callie into the dressing room to help her try on the gowns she picked out. The first one she put on was the pale pink one. The layers of the skirt swept the floor. "Ready to walk the runway?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Ready." She stepped out of the stall, to where Stef and Lena sat on a bench. But as she walked toward them, the bodice of the dress began to slip down. She tugged it up before she flashed the whole shop.

"What do you think?" Amy asked her.

"It's nice," Callie replied. "But the skirt feels kind of heavy. It pulls the top down."

"It's very pretty," said Lena. "But I'm not sure the color's right for you, honey. Let's see you in the other ones."

Callie nodded. "Okay." She tried on the dress that Stef picked out next, and went to model it for them.

"_Aww_, you look adorable," Stef beamed, as she twirled in the dress. "What do you think of it?"

"It's comfortable," she told them. "And I really like the back. But I kind of want a longer dress."

"Well, maybe the third one will be the charm," said Amy. She helped her out of the dress, then took the white gown from it's hanger, and lifted it over Callie's head. As she zipped it up, she smiled. "Now, this one looks good on you."

Callie admired her reflection. She felt like Cinderella. The gown fit her well, and it felt great. She left the dressing room to show her moms. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Oh, _Callie_... you look like an angel," breathed Lena, tears stinging her eyes. "And I'm not just saying that because that's gown I picked out." She looked at her wife, who's eyes were also misty.

"Look at our beautiful girl," Stef sighed. "Turn around and let us see it."

Slowly, Callie spun around. The gown moved gracefully with her, making a pleasant rustling sound.

"I like this one," Lena told her. "It looks perfect against your skin tone, and the length... it's you, honey."

Callie chewed on her lower lip. "I like it too," she told them, lowering her voice to a whisper. "But it's white. I'm not supposed to wear white. I'm not a virgin."

"Callie," said Stef seriously. "You can wear whatever color you want. It's your special day, and if you want a white dress, you'll have it, baby." She pressed her lips to her daughter's cheek, kissing her. "Besides," she added in a hushed voice. "Do you think all the women who wear white gowns are virgins? I don't think so."

Lena nodded in agreement. "Please pick this dress," she said. "It's gorgeous on you. I'd hate to see you leave without it."

"Okay," she decided, feeling reassured. "I really do love it. Thank you!" She walked back to Amy. "I want this one," she told her. "It's perfect!"

Amy winked at her. "I think you made the right choice."

Incidentally, Callie did leave without the gown, only because it needed some minor alterations. But she did go home that day with matching shoes, a lacy strapless bra, and jeweled hair combs. While Amy tucked everything into white boxes, she looked up at Callie. "I've got to say, you're one of the easiest brides-to-be I've ever helped. It's been a pleasure."

"Thank you," Callie replied, blushing. She wasn't used to receiving so many compliments, dressing up, and feeling beautiful. It was all a little overwhelming, but she couldn't say that she didn't like it.

Stef handed Amy a generous tip. "Callie's a special young lady," she grinned. "We're very proud of her."

"I can see that," Amy told her. She could see the love they had for their daughter in their eyes. As they left the shop, she called after them; "Good luck on your big day!"

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16 Next Time

Chapter 16. Next Time

"So, you found a dress?" Brandon asked. It was later that afternoon.

"Yeah," Callie replied happily. "It's beautiful. I can't wait for you to see it."

Brandon smiled. "So, I get a sneak peek?"

"No," said Callie, feigning shock. "It's bad luck. Besides, I don't actually have it yet. I had to leave it for alterations."

He shrugged. "Well, I'll just have to be surprised."

"It's only a few months away," she told him. "Can you believe it?" They'd set the date for the end of March.

"No," he said. "I can't wait. It's gonna be amazing." He slipped his hand in hers as they walked down the beach. It was a chilly day, and they huddled together for warmth.

"You know," said Callie. "I had a great time with moms today. I think they did, too. I never got much of a chance to do stuff like that with my birth mom."

"They think the world of you," Brandon told her, referring to their parents. "Especially mom. I think you remind her of herself."

Callie smiled as the wind whipped her hair. "I love them so much. I wish I could take back all I put them through when I ran away. I don't know if I'll ever be able to make up for it."

Brandon squeezed her hand. "I think you've more than made up for it. You're a good daughter."

"They've been great parents to us," Callie reminisced. "Jude and I were lucky to end up with foster parents who love kids so much."

They walked a few more feet without talking, then Brandon spoke up. "Callie?"

"Hmm?" She answered, as she zipped her jacket up to her chin.

"Do you still think about the baby you lost?"

She nodded. "Yeah. All the time. He'd be four now." She often wondered what the child she miscarried at seventeen would be like as it grew older.

"Four," said Brandon. "Wow. Wait... _he?"_ as far as her knew, Callie never knew the baby's gender.

Callie shrugged. "I guess I always thought of it as a boy." She was most familiar with baby boys, since, as a little girl, she was her mom's designated "special helper," when it came time to care for infant Jude. She used to play house, and pretend he was her baby. Little did she know, by the time he was five and she was ten, she'd be forced to become a mother figure to him outside the world of pretend.

"Oh," said Brandon. "I'll never forget that night," he confessed. "I've never been so scared in my life. And I mean _never_. I thought we were gonna lose you."

"I'll never forget it either," said Callie. "But you helped me through it. You were really brave." He'd held her while they waited for the ambulance to arrive, comforting her while she bled. If that wasn't love, she didn't know what was.

"Hey?" Brandon asked suddenly. "Would you ever consider having another baby? With me, I mean. We talked about it a little after the miscarriage..."

She digested his question, which had caught her off guard. "Yes," she finally replied. "I think so. There's no one else I'd want one with."

"I'd love to be a father," he confided. "Especially to your babies, Callie." The child she lost was Wyatt's. He knew he would have loved the baby despite that fact, but he truly did want to experience that bond with her, himself.

Callie smirked, her eyes shining. "Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked.

He shrugged. _"Mayyy-be."_

"It sounds like you're asking me to have a baby with you." She stopped walking, and faced him. "Are you?"

"It wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?" He replied. "We both have good jobs and we're young."

"No, it wouldn't be a bad thing," she admitted. "Actually, it would be pretty great." She believed Brandon would be a wonderful dad, nothing like her own father. She knew he would never put his hands on their kids, drink away their food money, or endanger their lives by driving drunk with them in the car. He was loving and tenderhearted. If only her mom had married a man like him. She'd be alive today. Callie had determined long ago that she and Jude would break the cycle of alcoholism and neglect that ran deep in their biological family. It meant a lot to her that she and Brandon could give their kids what her birth parents never could; a happy home where they never had to doubt that they were safe and loved.

"So... is that a yes?" Brandon asked, crossing his fingers and toes.

Callie looked down at her feet. Her shoes were caked with wet sand. "It scares me... after what happened last time. I know it probably won't happen again. I've been to the doctor, and I'm healthy, but still..." She paused. "How about this; next time we have sex, we won't use protection, and if it happens, it happens."

"Next time?" Brandon asked with a raised eyebrow. "Let's go home and get started right now!"

She laughed. "Okay," she said. She was freezing, anyway. And what better way to warm up?

They were soon standing outside the door of Brandon's apartment. He pressed his lips against Callie's, begging for entrance. When she parted her lips, he massaged her mouth with his tongue, while fumbling to put the key in the lock. Finally, he managed to get the door open. When they got inside, he locked it behind them, then lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her down gently on the bed, kissing every exposed inch of skin as he undressed her, then himself. He and Callie had never had sex without using a condom before. The idea of feeling her skin to skin nearly drove him over the edge as they made love. Lately, Brandon had become fond of sex of the oral variety, but now that conception was a factor, he avoided that, and somehow managed to control himself until the last second. It was difficult- the way Callie made him feel, he should have qualified for sainthood. But he didn't want to waste any potential babies. Finally, Callie panted and cried out as he released himself deep inside her. Afterwards, they snuggled together under the blanket, feeling warm and drowsy. They'd never felt so close.

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17 Positively Wonderful

Chapter 17. Positively Wonderful

Callie checked toothpaste of her shopping list, then continued through the crowded Walmart. She decided to stop there and pick up a few things after work. It was a week after New Year's, and the store was packed with people. The next item on her list was tampons, so she steered her cart deeper into the pharmacy department. She scanned the shelves for her usual brand, and picked up a box. She started to drop it into the cart, when something occurred to her. When had she last gotten her period? She hadn't even stopped to think about it, between the stress of the holidays and planning the commitment ceremony. Mentally, she counted back the days, and her head swam as she realized she was more than a week late. She put the box of tampons back on the shelf, and surveyed the aisle until she found the pregnancy tests. She put three in her cart, and went to check out.

She and Brandon now lived together in his apartment. She'd moved in just after they decided to start a family, as living separately wasn't conducive to baby-making. When she got home, she went straight to the bathroom. She opened the boxes of the tests, and skimmed through the instructions. Then, she yanked down her pants and underwear, and sat on the toilet. Her muscles were tense, but she finally relaxed enough to pee. There. All three tests were set. Now, all she had to do was wait a few minutes until those little sticks revealed her fate. She paced around the bathroom, full of nervous energy.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally, the tests were ready. Callie held her breath, and closed her eyes tight. "Okay," she said to herself. "On the count of three. One...two... three." She opened her eyes and saw blue. All three tests were positive. She was pregnant. She screamed with excitement. The first time she took a pregnancy test, when she found she was pregnant with Wyatt's baby, she wept with worry and fear. This time, tears of joy ran down her face. She was going to have Brandon's baby, and it was conceived in love. She knew Brandon was going to be over the moon. She couldn't wait to tell him.

Brandon wouldn't be home from work for two hours. Callie sighed impatiently. She had to tell someone before she burst. She knew Stef was working, but decided to call her anyway. She dialed the number, then hopped up and down on the balls of her feet as she waited for her mom to answer.

"Hey, honey," said Stef. "What's up?"

"Mama," said Callie. "I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I have to tell you something, and I can't wait."

"It's no bother, sweetheart," Stef told her. "You okay? It sounds like you've been crying."

"I'm great," Callie assured her. "Mom, I just found out I'm pregnant. Brandon and I are going to have a baby!"

Stef squealed. "Oh... angel. That's wonderful! Congratulations, baby. Does Brandon know yet?"

"Nope," Callie told her. "You're the first to know. I'm gonna tell him tonight."

Stef began to cry. "I'm so happy for both of you, honey."

"Mom?" Callie asked hesitantly. "What happened to me before... that won't happen again, will it? I'm a little scared. I can't lose this baby. I love it already, and it would kill Brandon."

"Callie, honey," said Stef. "Don't worry. Lots of women have miscarriages the first time, but perfectly normal pregnancies later. You wouldn't believe how often that's the case. You'll get all the medical care you need, and you'll have a healthy, beautiful baby. Just enjoy it, okay?"

"Okay," said Callie.

"Good," said Stef. "I love you, sweet baby."

"I love you too, mama." Callie told her. "And, thanks."

They hung up, and Callie sat down to collect herself before Brandon came home. She felt a lot better after talking to Stef. Her mom was right. There was no reason to think this baby wouldn't make it. When she heard Brandon unlocking the door at last, she stood up.

"Hey, babe!" He said, entering the living room.

"Hey," she said, trying to suppress her smile as Brandon hugged and kissed her. She wrung her hands, preparing to tell him the news. "Brandon, honey," she began. "Come here and sit with me for a minute. I need to tell you something important."

Brandon raised his eyebrows. "Should I be nervous?"

"No, no," she said, sitting down on the couch. "Please... just listen." Brandon took a seat next to her. She took a deep breath, then grasped his hand, smiling. "Sweetie," she began. "You're going to be a father. I'm pregnant!" After her announcement, the look on Brandon's face was priceless, and she had to laugh.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Of course I am," she promised. "I wouldn't joke about this. I realized my period was late, so I took some pregnancy tests, and they all came out positive."

Brandon's smile lit his face from ear to ear. "Callie, babe... oh, honey," he said, speechless.

"Do you want to see the tests?" She asked.

"Yes!" said Brandon.

She led him to the bathroom. "See... blue."

Brandon picked up the tests, cradling them in his hands. At that moment, blue was his favorite color. "Wow," he said. He lifted Callie onto the counter, and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back. "I love you so much, sweetheart," he told her, kissing her over and over. He wept openly.

"I love you, too," Callie replied. "You're going to be the best daddy ever."

Brandon rubbed his nose against hers, playfully. "You're going to be a pretty amazing mommy."

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18 Memories

Chapter 18. Memories

"Honey, you don't look so good," said Lena. "You feeling okay?"

"Morning sickness," Callie replied. The title was misleading, as she was also experiencing noon and evening sickness. It was unpleasant, but she knew it would all be worth it in September, when the baby was born. Until then, she just had to pull herself up and bare it, which was why she managed to get out of bed that late-January day, so she could help her moms with some input for the commitment ceremony. Thinking about holding her baby, which, according to her pregnancy books, was now the size of a raspberry, was what kept her going when it seemed like her body was going crazy. That, and Brandon's support. He'd been a big help through everything, even holding back her hair when she got sick. The night before, he even went out to buy her some peanut butter, because they were out, and she was craving it spread on cheese doodles. Of course, he refused to watch her eat her new favorite snack.

"Can I get you some ginger ale?" Stef asked.

"Please," said Callie. "That sounds great."

Stef got up and went to the kitchen, and returned with a glass of soda and some plain crackers. "This should do the trick to settle your stomach," she told her daughter, as she set the glass and dish in front of her. "It always helped me when I was pregnant with Brandon."

"What was Brandon like as a baby?" Callie asked curiously.

"He was a darling," Stef replied. "He always had this serious, thoughtful look, like he could understand everything we said to him. Have you ever seen his baby album?"

Callie shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Maybe a long time ago?"

"Let me get it," Stef replied cheerfully. As a mother, she never missed the opportunity to show off adorable baby pictures. She took a large volume of Foster family memories off the bookshelf, and brought it back to the coffee table. She opened the album to photos of herself holding newborn Brandon.

"He still smiles the same," Callie remarked.

"I know. He really does," Stef laughed. "And look at all the hair he had!" She turned to the next page. "Oh! This was his first bath. Look how mad he looked!" The picture showed a naked Brandon sitting in the kitchen sink, with a decidedly pouty expression on his face.

For half an hour, Callie, Stef, and Lena laughed and squealed over the photos together. They began when Brandon was an infant, then documented his early school years, and went on until Jesus and Mariana joined the family. Callie's favorite baby-Brandon picture was from his first birthday. His face was smeared with cake and frosting, and his dark, wise eyes sparkled. "I wish I had some baby pictures of me," she admitted. If there were any, her dad had them. If that was the case, she'd most likely never see them.

"You don't have any?" Asked Lena.

"No, not that I know of. I have a few of me and Jude together when he was a baby, but that's it." Now that she was becoming a mother herself, she thought it would have been nice to have those memories to look back on.

"That's a shame, honey," said Stef, sadly. "I'm sure you were a beautiful baby." She placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. "You and Brandon be sure to take lots and lots of pictures of your little one when it comes. You won't believe how fast they grow up."

"We will," promised Callie. She imagined herself looking through an album like Stef's someday, reminiscing about her baby's first birthday.

"Well, I guess we better get down to business," Lena said. "Have you guys thought about who you want to be in the ceremony?"

Callie nodded. "We talked it over, and we both want to keep it small. I decided I want Mariana to be my maid of honor, and Brandon said he wants Jesus to be his best man."

"Sounds great! They'll be so excited," Stef told her. "Now, you'll need someone to give you away, too. Have you thought about who you might ask to do that?"

Just then, Jude burst through the front door, home from school. "Hey, moms! Hey Callie!" He called, apparently on his way to the kitchen.

"Yes." Callie replied, smiling. "Actually, he just walked in."

Jude stopped, confused. "What'd I miss?"

Callie gestured for her younger brother to come closer. "Jude," She Began, "I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle at the commitment ceremony." She paused. "Will you? Other than Brandon, you're the most important man in my life, and I love you so much." Thinking inside the box, she'd spent some time debating over which of her parents should give her away- Stef or Lena, but she decided that she loved them both too much to choose between them, and doing so would be unfair. Then, it hit her that Jude would be the best choice, being her brother and her only tie to her biological family.

"Of course I will!" He replied, smiling. "I'd be honored." He stooped down and hugged Callie, kissing her cheek. He was wearing some sort of minty-smelling cologne, and when the scent hit Callie as he got close to her, she found it appallingly disgusting. She involuntarily gagged, her mouth filling with saliva. Standing up, she hurried to the bathroom, trying to beat the wave of nausea.

"Is she sick?" Jude asked, concerned.

"Yes, but don't worry. It's normal," Stef assured him. "I'd take it easy on the cologne when you're around her for a while, though, honey."

"Okay," he shrugged, continuing his trip to the kitchen.

Moments later, Callie returned from the bathroom. She sat down, feeling a little better. "Sorry about that," she said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Lena told her. "We understand."

They talked over their plans a while longer, then Stef asked; "Hey! Did you guys choose what kind of cake you want yet?"

"Not yet," she replied. "I had the best idea, though. Doesn't lemon cake with chocolate frosting sound great?" Her empty stomach growled just thinking about it.

Stef and Lena looked at each other, and wrinkled their noses. "I don't know if everyone at the ceremony would like that combination, sweetheart," said Lena, with good humor.

"That's what Brandon said, too," Callie shrugged. "I think it sounds delicious!"

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19 The Night Before

Chapter 19. The Night Before

Callie couldn't sleep. It was the night before the commitment ceremony, and she was spending the night in her room at Stef and Lena's. She thought it was a little silly to sleep separately from Brandon. After all, she was carrying his child. But her moms insisted that it was traditional, and would make the next morning much easier. Mariana was home for the event. She was sound asleep, breathing softly on the other side of the room.

Lonely for Brandon, Callie placed her hand on her belly. It comforted her, and made her feel closer to her baby. The baby was now the size of a plum, and a few days ago, Callie noticed she was beginning to grow a small baby bump. It amazed her to think about that fact that a whole little person was growing inside her. She remembered learning about reproduction in her high school health class. The teacher showed a film called "The Miracle of Birth." Watching it with immature eyes, Callie thought childbirth looked more like a horror movie than a miracle. But now that she was preparing to be a mother, she could see how miraculous pregnancy really was.

Her previous pregnancy didn't last long enough for her body to change much, so everything was so new to her this time around. Already, she felt an unbreakable bond with her unborn child, almost as if it could read her thoughts. She imagined it snuggled safe and warm inside her womb, listening to her heart beat. She was just wondering if it missed it's daddy as much as she did, when her phone buzzed on the nightstand. Picking it up, she saw that Brandon had texted her: meet me in the backyard. Callie stood up, and crossed the room. She peered out the window, and saw Brandon standing in the yard. He waved to her, and she waved back. Quickly, she got dressed, then went downstairs and through the back door.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered to Brandon, letting him take her in his arms.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied, hugging her. "I missed you." He caressed her cheek softly, then kissed her. "And I missed you, too," he told her belly.

"I couldn't sleep, either," Callie admitted. "I missed you, too."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"I guess so. A short one," she replied.

Brandon took her hand and they slowly walked through the dark yard. There was a tent set up for the ceremony the next day. They passed it, and went through the gate into the garden. "This is where we had our first kiss," Brandon remembered. It was the day their moms got married.

"That was the most magical moment of my life," Callie told him, recalling the long-awaited kiss. "It felt like a scene from a movie."

Brandon turned to face her. "Maybe we can recreate it?"

Callie smiled, then went into his waiting arms. They kissed passionately for several moments, arms wrapped around each other. Callie smiled against his lips, as he nudged and tasted her mouth. That kiss might have been even better than the first one, she thought, breathlessly. When they separated, she shivered. "We better get back to the house," she told him. "It's getting cold out here."

Brandon led her to the back door, and they went inside together. They snuggled on the living room couch for a little while, enjoying each other's presence. Callie rested her head against him as he held her, feeling comfortable and warm. She caught herself as she began to drift off into sleep. As much as she wanted to stay where she was, she felt she should go back to her bed. "I"m getting tired," she said. "I better go upstairs and get some sleep. You're not going home tonight, are you?"

"I'll sleep right here on the couch," Brandon told her. "I've got all my stuff for tomorrow ready. Don't worry about a thing."

"Okay," Callie replied. She hugged Brandon. "I love you. And I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Neither can I. I love you too, sweetheart." He softly pressed his lips to hers. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Callie answered softly, heading back to her room. Once in bed, she fell asleep quickly, knowing Brandon was right downstairs and that after tomorrow, she'd never have to sleep without him again.

**To Be Continued... stay tuned for the big event!**


	20. Chapter 20 Beautiful

Chapter 20. Beautiful

Callie woke up before her alarm clock went off. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she remembered what day it was, and shivered with excitement. It was the day of the commitment ceremony. Minutes later, she heard Stef and Lena's voices. They knocked on the door and came in, waking Mariana up, too. "Good morning, sleepyheads," said Stef. She brought Callie a tray with toast and tea on it. "Better to have a light breakfast today," she told her. Callie agreed. The last thing she wanted to do was throw up on the most important day of her life.

"There's waffles and bacon in the kitchen," Lena told Mariana.

She got up and put on her robe. "I'm there." She left the room, and Callie heard her go downstairs.

"So," Lena laughed. "We found Brandon on the couch this morning. That was a surprise."

Callie smiled. "He couldn't sleep, so he came to see me last night."

"Oh, that's okay, sweetheart," said Stef. "Are you nervous about your big day?"

"Not yet," Callie answered. "But I'm sure I will be when it gets closer."

"It'll be fine," Lena told her. "Don't worry. After breakfast, we can start getting you ready."

Not long after that, Callie sat in front of the dressing table in Stef and Lena's room, while Mariana styled her hair. For the finishing touch, she slid in the fancy hair combs Callie got at the bridal shop. "You look nice with your hair up," she told her sister, admiring the finished look.

"Aww, thanks," said Callie. "You're great at doing hair."

Mariana smiled, blushing slightly. "Thanks. I love doing hair and make-up. I do it for all my friends at school when we go out." She opened the cosmetics case on the table. "Let's do your make-up, now." Mariana worked slowly and precisely, expertly using different brushes. She finished Callie's face by applying some rosy lipstick. "Do you like it?" She asked. "That's lip-stain, so it won't come off when you, you know- kiss, and stuff."

"I love it," said Callie. "I don't usually wear much make-up, so it's kind of fun to see myself like this."

"It wasn't hard to do," Mariana told her. "You're beautiful, Callie."

Now Callie blushed. "Thanks," she said, shyly. "You are, too. Hey! You better start getting ready, yourself."

"Okay," Mariana replied. "Let me get moms to help us put our dresses on."

Mariana's hair was styled in loose curls and her bridesmaid dress was a deep shade of plumb. Lena helped her into it, zipping it up.

"Mariana," said Callie. "You look gorgeous! That color is..."

"It's stunning," Stef agreed, admiring her daughter.

Now, it was Callie's turn to put on her gown. Stef and Lena helped her step into it, then arranged it around her. Callie sucked in her breath as Stef zipped it up. The gown was very snug, since her body had changed since they bought it. She was glad the day of the ceremony had come before she outgrew it all together.

"You look lovely, baby," said Stef. "We better get downstairs. It's almost time."

Carefully, Callie made her way downstairs, following her sister and her moms. Jesus and Jude were waiting at the back door, and Callie could hear the guests gathering and finding seats. "Okay," she said. "Starting to feel nervous now."

"Take a deep breath," Lena advised. "Remember... everyone out there loves you."

Callie nodded as Stef handed her her bouquet. "Thank you," she said, clutching the arrangement. "_I_- I love you both."

Both moms gave her a hug. "We love you, too, baby girl," Stef replied, as Callie's eyes became clouded with tears.

"No, no... don't cry, honey," Lena fussed, despite the fact that she and Stef were crying, themselves. "You'll mess up your make-up."

Callie smiled at them lovingly, emotion showing in her eyes. "You're the best mothers I could imagine," she began. "And... I hope I'm half the mother you both are. And I hope Brandon and I will always have a relationship as strong as yours." Her voice broke. "Thank you for giving me a home and a family, and for loving me so much."

"Thank you for being an amazing daughter," said Stef. "It's been a joy to see you grow into a young woman."

Lena nodded in agreement. "We're so proud of you, Callie. You're a beautiful person, and Brandon is lucky to have found someone like you." She and Stef each kissed Callie on the cheek.

"It's time," said Stef, looking at the hall clock. "Good luck, everyone!"

Callie watched them go through the back door, and take their seats in the front row. Soon, the music began. Taking their cue, Jesus and Mariana walked slowly together up the aisle, then stood on opposite sides of the altar. She caught a glimpse of Brandon standing between them. Jude held out his arm for her to take. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," said Callie. "Let's do this."

Jude opened the door, and slowly, they stepped out of the house together.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21 Love Story

Chapter 21. Love story

The guests stood up and turned to look at Callie and Jude as they stepped on the porch, and began walking. All eyes on her, Callie felt bashful for a moment. But then, she saw Brandon waiting for her at the end of the aisle, and looking incredibly handsome in his suit and tie. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she and Jude proceeded toward him, guests taking pictures and video. When they neared the end of their walk, Jude took her into a hug. "Callie," he whispered into her ear, "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I've never forgotten any of it. You're a great sister. And I know you're going to be an amazing mom, because you were to me. And... I just want you to know how much I love you."

Callie felt a tear escape and run down her cheek at her brother's words. "I love you too, Judie," she whispered back. "You'll always be my baby."

Jude smiled when he heard his childhood nickname. He kissed Callie, and hugged her once again. Then, he took his seat next to Stef and Lena. Callie inhaled a deep breath, then took the last few steps down the aisle.

Brandon couldn't take his eyes off Callie as she walked toward him. When she stood next to him, he took her hand in his. She was easily the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, wearing that gorgeous gown and standing under an arch of sheer white fabric and hanging crystals. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Lena's father was officiating the ceremony. The small crowd became silent as he began to speak. "We're here to witness the union of Brandon Michael Foster and Callie Marie Foster. If everyone in this world has a soul mate, Brandon and Callie have found theirs in each other. Song of Songs 8:7 says 'Many waters cannot quench love; rivers cannot wash it away.' When I think of Brandon and Callie, this verse rings true. Love is a well with no bottom. My wish for them is that they dip into that well throughout their lives together, and find that it never runs dry, that nothing can quench the love they have for each other, and yet, that neither thirst for it." He spoke a little bit longer, then paused. "The couple has prepared personal vows."

Brandon cleared his throat and looked into Callie's eyes. "Callie," he began. "Every day, I tell you I love you. And every day, I fall in love with you more. You truly are my soul mate in every way, as well as my best friend, and mother to my unborn child. I cherish you." He felt tears come to his eyes. He told himself not to cry during his vows, but he couldn't help himself. "I'm looking forward to a lifetime of happy years with you, and I promise to commit my heart and soul to you throughout them all, as we build a new life together as one. I promise to love, honor, and care for you through every moment of our journey, through both good times and bad, for the rest of my days."

Callie was bawling by then. Seeing Brandon cry got her every time. Her voice shook as she began to recite her version of the same vows.

When they were finished, Mr. Adams held up their rings. "These rings," he said, "symbolize the endless love Brandon and Callie share." He turned to Brandon. "Repeat after me: 'I, Brandon Michael Foster, give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment, and a proclamation to the world of my love for you.'"

Brandon faced Callie and repeated the words his grandfather spoke. "I, Brandon Michael Foster, give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment, and a proclamation to the world of my love for you." He slipped the band on her finger, his hands shaking.

Mr. Adams turned to Callie next. "Callie, repeat after me: 'I, Callie Marie Foster, give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment, and a proclamation to the world of my love for you.'"

Callie faced Brandon, trying to compose herself. "I, Callie Marie Foster, give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment, and a proclamation to the world of my love for you." She put the ring she held on Brandon's finger.

Mr. Adams nodded. "I hereby declare this couple united as one. Brandon and Callie, you may now kiss."

Neither of them hesitated to take one another in their arms. Their lips met with electricity as they pressed them together in a passionate kiss. All around them, their guests cheered. When the kiss ended, and the ceremony was over, everyone gathered to congratulate them. Mr. Adams was the first to hug them both. "Congratulations," he said. "I'm so glad I got to do this for you two. I love you both."

"We love you too, Grandpa," said Callie, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Grandpa," said Brandon, shaking his hand. Mr. Adams winked at them, then went to visit with the rest of the family.

Stef and Lena made their way through the crowd, along with the twins and Jude. Together, they formed a Foster family group hug. After more greetings, and lots of photos, the family led their guests to the tent, where the reception was to be held. Callie's eyes sparkled as she took everything in. From the tent ceiling hung what looked like bubbles, but they were made of glass. In the center of each table, there was a small topiary with crystals of different shapes and sizes hanging from it. The effect was magical.

After the meal, a buffet-style lunch, Stef announced that it was time for Brandon and Callie's first dance. Brandon held out his hand to her, and led her to the dance floor. They danced to _Love Story_, a song by Taylor Swift. Callie had chosen the song herself. Though it wasn't her typical taste in music, she thought it was a beautiful song, and she felt that the lyrics mirrored she and Brandon's own personal love story. While they danced, Brandon whispered into her ear, and she whispered back. She wished their first dance could go on and on, but it soon ended. Being pregnant, her feet were too tired to dance much more, but she did get in a short dance each with her moms, Mike, and Jude. Then, she watched as Brandon danced with their moms, grandmothers, and Mariana.

Later, they cut their cake. It was a lemon cake, but without the chocolate frosting Callie had originally wanted, which was just as well, as the combination no longer appealed to her. Instead, it had a raspberry filling, and was decorated with white frosting and sugared violets. Brandon took a forkful of cake and fed it to her, trying to get it neatly into her mouth. She gave him a bite of cake in return, then, they helped Mariana and Jesus cut enough slices to serve everyone else.

The reception lasted until late afternoon. By then, Callie was exhausted from the excitement. Everyone waved and cheered as she and Brandon got into their car. After calling out "bye" and "I love you" to everyone, they pulled out of the driveway, and drove to the beachfront hotel where they were going to spend their weekend-long honeymoon. When they arrived at their suite, Brandon lifted Callie up in his arms, and carried her over the threshold. She let out a breath of relief when he finally unzipped her tight gown, and let it fall to the floor.

**To Be Continued... check out my new forum about The Fosters: myforums/SpectraVondergeist/5008750/  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Unexpected

Chapter 22. Unexpected

"I think I want to know," said Callie. "It will make it so much easier to shop for things and pick a name."

Brandon shrugged. "I guess that's true, but don't you want to be surprised? It's our first baby. It would be fun." He and Callie were on their way to her 20-week ultrasound, and they were still undecided about whether or not they should learn the baby's sex. "We only have to wait four more months to find out, anyway."

"Four months is a long time," Callie replied. "What if the obstetrician tells me what it is, and I just don't tell you?"

"Can you really keep it to yourself that long?" Brandon asked, skeptically.

"No," Callie admitted. "Probably not." Even if she managed to keep quiet about it, there would surely be other things to tip him off on their baby's gender, especially after the baby shower.

"The suspense of not knowing is exciting," noted Brandon. "Like Christmas morning, but a hundred times better." He felt bad about arguing with Callie, but he didn't want to back down on this. Of course, neither did she.

"Knowing would be fun, too," Callie debated. "We could fix up our little nursery area, and pick out cute outfits..."

"Maybe it would be," he said, "but..." He sighed deeply, studying her face. "Listen, honey...I really wanted to keep it a surprise, but you're the one carrying the baby. If you really want to know, we'll find out." He was the first to admit he was a pushover for Callie. One look at her brown doe eyes, and he folded. He was in trouble if their baby had her eyes. Of course, he hoped it would.

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

Brandon nodded. "Really."

Soon after arriving at the hospital, Callie and Brandon were in the ultrasound lab. "Okay," said the technician, as she finished spreading gel on Callie's belly. "Let's have a look." She moved the probe around her abdomen, looking for the best view, and when she found it, she turned to them. "Here we go. Take a look at your baby!"

Callie and Brandon studied the monitor, which showed a black and white image. Though it was fuzzy, they could clearly see the shape of their child. "Aww," said Callie. "Look at those cute little hands and feet."

"I think the baby looks like you," Brandon told her.

"Really?" She asked, curiously. She studied the image again, trying to see the resemblance.

Brandon laughed. "Sure. See... you have the same cheeks." He pointed to the baby's profile.

They talked about the baby's image a bit more, when the nurse asked; "Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes, please," Callie replied. Moments later, she and Brandon were listening, first to her own heartbeat, then the baby's. It was faster than Callie's, and sounded like a galloping horse. Callie was awestruck by the way their heartbeats synchronized. As long as she lived, she'd never forget that sound. Brandon took her hand, and she glanced at him. His eyes were wet with tears. It touched her heart to see Brandon get so emotional at hearing and seeing the baby. She felt her eyes dampen, too. Which was why, when the technician asked if they wanted to know the baby's sex, she hesitated for a split second, then said; "No thank you. We want to be surprised."

"That's fine," the technician told them, smiling. "Baby Foster is right on track and looking great."

On the way home, Brandon asked; "Hey... what made you change your mind?"

Callie fidgeted. "I don't know... I just realized that knowing the sex isn't that important. I already know I love our baby, boy or girl. And being surprised meant so much to you. I didn't want to take that away from you. It's both our baby, no matter which one of us is carrying it."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Brandon said. "You know, maybe we can find out the sex of our second baby?"

"Our second baby?" Callie asked, laughing. "Exactly how many do you want to have?"

Brandon smiled as he thought it over. "I think three is a good number, don't you?"

"Yes," she told him. "Three would be perfect. But I think we'll need a bigger apartment."

He patted her leg, lovingly. "Hey... do you want to walk around the mall for a while? Maybe we can find something for Baby Foster?" He liked the sound of the name the technician had given their child.

"Yeah, sure." Callie replied. "I need some exercise, anyway."

Brandon pulled into the mall parking lot, and they went inside, hand in hand. They checked out a store that sold baby furniture first, hoping to find a crib they liked. Stef and Lena had insisted on buying the baby's crib, and asked them to choose one as soon as possible. They walked around the store, looking at different nursery set-ups. "Would you like a rocking chair?" Brandon asked, admiring one on display. He imagined Callie rocking Baby Foster to sleep.

"Yes, I'd love one," said Callie. She examined the prices. "They're kind of expensive, though."

"The price doesn't matter," he replied. "We'll use it forever, and I want you to have it."

Callie touched the smooth arm of the chair. It was made of a warm, golden wood. "Can it be this one?"

"Yeah," said Brandon. "I don't see why not. The finish is really nice, and it would be good for a boy or a girl." When they paid for a rocking chair of their own and arranged for it to be delivered, they learned they could order a crib with the same finish. They added one to their gift registry, so their moms would know they made their choice.

After shopping a little more, they got smoothies from the food court. They drank them while they window shopped. They were looking into the window of a Carter's store, when they heard a voice call; "Brandon! Callie!"

They turned to see who'd called their name, and saw Talya hurrying toward them. Callie grabbed Brandon's arm, feeling nervous at the sight of his ex. He put his arm around her protectively, sensing her unease.

"Guys," said Talya, as she approached them. "I saw you walking, and I just... I just wanted to say... congratulations." She gestured to Callie's baby bump. "When are you due?"

Callie was almost too shocked to speak. She fully expected Talya to make a scene, but she was actually being friendly. "September," she managed to say with a smile. "And thank you."

"That's great," Talya replied. "You guys look really happy." She paused, creating an awkward silence. "Well, I better get going." She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Called Callie, her heart softening.

Talya stopped and turned back to them questioningly.

"I want to invite you to my baby shower."

Talya smiled sadly. "Thanks... that's really nice of you. But I think it would be kind of awkward for me, being there. You understand, right?"

"I guess so," Callie replied. "But if you change your mind..."

"Thanks," said Talya, stopping her. "And again, congratulations." She walked away, and was quickly out of sight.

Callie turned to Brandon. "Well, that was... unexpected." Was it possible Talya wasn't completely evil?

Brandon was as taken aback as she was. "You can say that again."

"She seemed kind of... not really sad, but... I don't know," Callie observed.

"Yeah," said Brandon. "I know what you mean."

"Do you think she's hurt that we're having a baby?" She asked.

Brandon shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. But she told _me_ that she doesn't want kids, and never would." The night she told him that was the exact moment he began to fall out of love with her. He treasured family, and couldn't imagine being happy knowing he'd never have one of his own someday.

"That's harsh," said Callie. She felt sad for Brandon. "I know how much you want kids."

He caressed her shoulder. "I do, and it did hurt when she told me that."

"Brandon..." Callie began. "Would you still love me if I didn't want kids?"

He took her into a hug, which was becoming awkward as her belly grew. "You know I would, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek. "Nothing could ever make me stop loving you. I'm _beyond _excited about having a baby. But it's not so much about starting a family, as it is about starting _our_ family. Yours and mine. I wouldn't want to make a life with anyone but you."

**To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 23 Namesake

Chapter 23. Namesake

"Callie," Brandon sighed, coming into the bedroom. "You're supposed to be resting, honey." The doctor had prescribed bed rest, because she'd been having early contractions, but getting her to slow down was proving to be difficult. She'd been all over the apartment that morning, arranging her shower gifts in the half of their room where the baby was going to sleep. Her excitement was cute, and he hated telling her she couldn't do the things she wanted to do, but it really was time for her to take it easy.

She was propped up on the bed, with a book and notepad. "I'm not doing anything strenuous," she told him. "Come here and sit. I've been coming up with some baby name ideas."

Brandon sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on her belly. "The baby's really kicking today."

Callie smiled. "I know. I bet it can't _wait_ to get out." She rested her hand next to Brandon's, so they could feel their baby's movements together.

"I don't know," He said, smiling. "It's probably nice and cozy in there." He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Do you want me to rub your feet?" He knew how hard the Summer had been on Callie. It was late August, she was uncomfortable and bored, and he was willing to do anything to give her some relief.

"Yes," said Callie. _"Please!"_ Her feet were painfully swollen that day. Brandon moved to the end of the bed, and began massaging her sore feet, beginning at the ankles. "That feels great," she sighed, wiggling her toes.

He tickled the bottom of one foot. "So, have you narrowed down our name list?"

"Well," Callie replied. "If it's a boy, we have Brandon Jr., Elliot, and Gabriel."

"I think Gabriel is my favorite for a boy," said Brandon. "What about girl's names?"

"I actually kind of had something in mind for that," Callie replied. "If you like it, anyway. If not, we still have Piper and Alexis."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well," she began, "I was kind of hoping that if it's a girl, we could name her after my mom. My birth mom, I mean."

"I don't think you ever told me her name," said Brandon. "What was it?" Callie rarely talked about her life before entering the foster system. Brandon wasn't sure why, exactly, except that it probably hurt her a lot to think about it. He knew she wanted nothing to do with her father, who was in prison. But whenever she talked about her mom, it was always lovingly.

"It was Rachel," Callie replied, her voice shaking. "Her name was Rachel."

"Rachel Foster," said Brandon. "That's pretty. I like it."

"I do too," Callie confided. "You know, now that I'm becoming a mom myself, I've been thinking about her a lot. I mean, I know I have our moms, and I love them tons, but my mom... I still miss her." Her teeth began to ache, and her throat felt dry. She knew she was going to cry. She closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears back, feeling like a little girl again.

Brandon stroked her knee. "It's okay to miss her, lovey. She was your mother, and nothing will ever change that. I'm so sorry she didn't get to see you grow up and have a baby of your own, but I know she'd be so proud of who you are."

"You know," Callie told him, "when people hear you're a foster kid, they think 'their parents must be total screw-ups.' But mom wasn't like that at all, even if my dad was. She loved me and Jude, and we loved her. She took good care of us." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "When dad was drunk, she'd let us get under the covers with her, and she'd read to us so we wouldn't be scared. Her favorite book was A Little Princess, so she used to call me 'princess.' And she loved to bake. When we had the ingredients, we'd make cookies together. Jude would always tried to sneak them before they cooled, and she'd pretend she didn't notice." She smiled at the memory. "You would've liked her, Brandon."

Brandon's eyes stung as he fought back tears of his own. "I know I would've," he replied. "Because she had_ you_. And... I think naming our baby after her would be a beautiful way to remember her. If this baby isn't a girl, we'll save the name for the next one." Inwardly, he hoped their first child _would _be a girl. He thought it would be good for Callie to have that connection to her mom. He took her hand in his. "Listen, sweetheart. You really should try to get some rest now. Why don't you take a nap?"

"Will you lay down with me for a while?" She asked.

Brandon wasn't tired at all, but he understood that she wanted his company. "Of course I will, honey." He laid down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her cheek, he whispered; "Just close your eyes and relax. I'm right here." She did just that, and soon, she was asleep.

**To Be Continued **


	24. Chapter 24 Baby Foster

Chapter 24. Baby Foster

"Ow!" Callie cried. _"Ooh."_ She was home alone, while Brandon was at work. She was trying to rest, but had been experiencing painful contractions in her back all day. She needed to use the bathroom, but getting up was a chore, so she tried to wait as long as she could. When she couldn't wait any longer, she rolled off the bed and stood up. She felt a trickle of warm liquid running down her leg. She thought she peed at first- she didn't have much control over her bladder at that point, but then realization hit her. _I think my_ _water_ _just broke_, she thought, panicked. "What do I do? What do I do?" She asked herself out loud. She wished Brandon was there.

She picked up the phone, and dialed Stef. She waited impatiently for her to answer, and before Stef even said hello, she started talking. "Mom," she said in a rush. "I think I might be in labor. I'm all alone. Please come over!"

"Are you sure you're in labor, honey?" Stef asked. "You're not due for another week."

"I'm not sure," Callie admitted. "But I feel weird. I'm having bad contractions, and I'm pretty sure my water just broke, but it could've been pee... _Oww!" _She moaned, holding her belly. "Please mom... I need you." She doubled over with another contraction.

"Okay, baby," said Stef. "We need to get you to the hospital. Just hold on. Mommy's coming. I'm on my way." Her hands shook as she ended the call. She called Mike, and explained that Callie was in labor, and she needed him to cover for her. Then, she turned her cruiser around.

Callie sat on the sofa, trying to stay calm. She dialed Brandon while she waited for Stef. _Please_ _answer_, she urged silently. Finally, he did.

"Hello, Callie?" He asked. "Are you okay?" He was with a student, and he knew she wouldn't call during his scheduled lessons unless she had a good reason.

"Brandon, listen," she said. "I'm in labor. Mom's coming right now."

Brandon felt the color drain from his face. "Oh my gosh... oh, man... are you alright?"

"I think so," Callie answered. She cringed in pain. "It really hurts, though. I'm going to the hospital. Can you meet us there?"

"Of course," said Brandon. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll be right there."

"Okay," Callie replied. "And can you call Lena and tell her to come, too?"

"I'm on it," he promised. "I'll call her right now, then I'll start out."

"Okay," she said.

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart. Good luck! I love you."

"Bye," she told him. "I love you, too."

At last, Stef arrived at the door. "Are you ready, baby?" She asked, giving her daughter a hug.

"Yes," answered Callie. "I need my bag, though." She turned toward the bedroom, but Stef stopped her.

"I'll get it, honey," she said. "Where is it?"

"In the closet." She gasped in pain. "On the floor."

Stef nodded and hurried to get it. She returned in seconds. "Okay, love. Let's go have a baby." She helped Callie down the hall to the elevator, then to her cruiser. She opened the door and let Callie in, then they were on their way.

Callie's nerves began to kick in as they got closer to the hospital. She knew she was about to go through what would probably be the worst pain she ever felt, and after that, she'd be a mother. She and Brandon would be responsible for a tiny life. It was scary and exciting. "Mom," she said quietly. "I'm gonna be sick." Stef pulled over, and Callie opened the door and threw up on the side of the road.

Before she knew it, she was laying in a hospital bed, waiting for she and Brandon's baby to come. Brandon stood beside her, letting her squeeze his hand when she had a contraction. He was just as nervous as she was, and Stef stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. Lena had just arrived, and she was brushing Callie's hair and putting it into a ponytail, so it wouldn't be in her face.

"Are you scared?" Callie asked Brandon between breathes.

"Terrified," he admitted. He was scared for her and their baby, yet overjoyed at the same time.

"I am too," she confided. She winced in pain. "What if I can't do it?"

Brandon leaned down and kissed her. "You _can_ do it, sweetheart. You're strong. You've got this."

She nodded. "I've got this."

Callie was soon in full labor, after what felt like hours of intense pain. "It's time to push," the doctor told her. "Now."

She pushed, trying to fight through the pain. She screamed, breathing heavily. It felt like her body was being ripped apart at the seams.

"Good girl," said Stef. "Go ahead and scream if you need to."

"Good," said the doctor. "You're doing fine. Keep breathing. Okay. Another push."

As she pushed again, then a third time, she she began to cry. She didn't know how much longer she could take the overwhelming pain. "I'm gonna die!" She screamed at Brandon.

"No. No you're not," he told her. "It'll be over soon."

"It's hurts!" She cried, desperately grasping Stef's shirt in her shaking hand. "Make it stop!"

As her mother, it broke Stef's heart to see Callie cry. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with a damp washcloth. "I can't, Callie. Mommy would if she could, but I can't." If it was humanly possible, she would take the pain in Callie's place without thinking twice. Knowing she couldn't, she did the next best thing. She turned to a nurse. "Can she have pain medication?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, if she wants it."

"I want it!" Callie screamed. Soon, her lower body was pretty close to numb. She still felt some pain, but at least it was bearable.

An hour and a half later, the doctor announced; "I see the head. It's coming. Give me a good push, Callie."

Callie gathered every bit of strength she had, and pushed as if her life depended on it.

"I've got to see this," said Brandon enthusiastically, moving toward the end of the bed.

"No! Don't, Brandon!" Lena said, trying to stop him. Callie had a sheet draped over her knees, so he couldn't fully see what was going on. Once he did, she knew he'd never be able to unsee it. But he didn't listen, and kept going. When he saw the horror that was Callie's vagina, his knees went weak, and he fainted on the tile floor.

"Brandon!" Callie cried out. Stef turned her head back forward. "He'll be okay. You need to focus on yourself right now, baby." She glanced over at her son, biting her lip nervously.

"I told him not to look," said Lena, as she crouched down beside Brandon. A nurse was at his side, trying to wake him up. When he finally came to, she put a pillow under his head, and quickly examined him. He didn't appear to be injured, so she directed him to lay back until his head cleared.

At long last, the doctor guided the baby out of Callie's body, and laid it on her bare stomach. She waited for the baby to cry as the doctor wiped it clean with the sheet. Finally, it did. "Congratulations," he said. "You have a baby girl."

"A girl!" Brandon cried, sitting up much too quickly. "Rachel!" He put his hand to his forehead, feeling lightheaded.

Stef and Lena hugged each other tight, thrilled to be grandmothers.

At a loss for words, Callie cried. She delicately cradled the baby against her chest, her face glowing. The baby was red-faced and wrinkly, with a sprinkling of dark hair on her head, and perfect, tiny fingers and toes. "She's beautiful," she breathed, as intense love washed over her. It was wondrous to think that their baby was made from the love she and Brandon had for each other. She was actually _made_ _out_ _of love_. That little person was in the world because Callie and Brandon loved each other. Callie just couldn't get over it. It was almost too much to contemplate.

Brandon had planned on cutting the umbilical cord, but after his fainting spell, everyone agreed that wasn't the best idea, so Stef did it in his place. Instead, he went to Callie's side, to get his first good look at their newborn daughter. "She _is_ beautiful," he agreed. "Just like her beautiful mommy." He leaned down and kissed Callie tenderly. "We made her, Callie. I can't believe we _made_ her." He touched baby Rachel's hand, and felt her grip his finger in response. He'd just experienced love at first sight for the second time in his life.

"I know," she replied. "I was just thinking the same thing. It's amazing, isn't it?" She looked down at the baby, and smiled. "Hi, Rachel," she whispered. "I'm your mommy. And this is your daddy," she said, pointing to Brandon. "And these are your grandmas." She pointed to Stef and Lena.

"See... wasn't the pain worth it?" Stef asked, weeping at the sight of her new granddaughter. She nuzzled her face against Callie's cheek, kissing her.

Callie nodded. "Yes. It was" Once her baby was in her arms, she forgot all about the agonizing pain of labor.

"I'm so proud of you, angel." She kissed Callie again. "I can't even tell you how much I love you. You make me so happy."

Callie smiled, leaning into Stef's shoulder. "I love you too, mama. Both of you... so much. You're the best moms in the world."

Lena touched the baby's silky-soft arm, her eyes shining. "You guys did a good job. She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." She straightened Rachel's pink knit hat.

Callie and Brandon beamed with pride. "I agree," said Brandon.

"Hey?" Callie asked Stef. "Do you think she looks like Brandon did as a newborn?"

Stef studied Rachel's delicate features, comparing them to her memories of her baby boy, who was now a parent himself. "She definitely resembles him, but I think she looks more like you, sweetie."

"I see it too," said Lena. "I bet she looks just like you did when you were a baby." She kissed the top of Callie's head. "And she's going to grow up to be every bit as lovely as you are."

After Rachel was examined and deemed healthy, Callie spent some time resting with her, and learning to breastfeed. It was late-afternoon when the rest of the family was finally able to hold her. Callie felt anxious about letting other people hold her baby, even though she knew they were capable. Stef held her first. Her eyes once again filled with tears as she cradled her in her arms. She kissed her button nose softly as she rocked her. "You're a lucky little girl," she cooed. "You have a wonderful mommy and daddy. You're gonna learn music, and your grandmas are gonna spoil you rotten." She kissed the baby once more, then passed her to Lena.

Lena held the tiny pink bundle close to her. "You are precious," she whispered. She looked up at Stef. "I love the way babies smell. I just can't believe we're grandmas. And to the most darling baby girl in California, at that." Tears rolled down her cheek as Rachel fell asleep in her arms. She gave her to Brandon, taking extra care not to wake her up. "How does it feel to be a daddy?" She asked him.

"It's amazing." He replied. "I've been thinking about this day for so long, and she's everything I hoped for and more."

Mike and Jude came to visit Callie and the baby, too. "Let's see my granddaughter," Mike grinned. He sat down in a chair, and Brandon placed the baby in his arms. "She is a beauty," he sighed. "She's so tiny." He looked up at Stef. "Kind of takes me back to the day Brandon was born."

Jude held her last. He was nervous at first, because she looked so delicate, but Brandon helped him hold her correctly. "This is awesome," he breathed. "Does she have a full name yet?"

"Her first name is Rachel, for mom," Callie told him. "And her middle name is Judith, for her uncle Jude." She and Brandon came up with Rachel's middle name earlier, while she was feeding her.

Jude looked up with tears in her eyes. "Rachel Judith Foster. It's perfect! Mom would be so happy. And thank you... for naming her after me, too. I love you guys."

"You're welcome, baby," said Callie. "We love you, too."

"I love her name," Stef told them, wiping her eyes. "It fits her. Let me get a picture of you holding her, Jude. I want to send it to the twins, so they can see our new addition." She snapped a photo with her phone, and texted it to Mariana and Jesus.

After Jude, Mike, Stef, and Lena left, Callie and Brandon were alone with Rachel for the first time. The watched over her as she slept. "This is kind of scary," Callie admitted. "Being parents, and all. But it feels great," she added.

Brandon smiled at her, his heart overflowing. He didn't think it was possible to love someone more than he did just then. He took Callie into his arms, and kissed her soundly. "We'll learn how to be parents together."

**To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25 Happily Ever After

Chapter 25. Happily Ever After

Brandon's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the half-darkness of the room. Rachel was born just two days before, and she and Callie had come home from the hospital that morning. They sat up and watched the infant for a long time once evening fell. She made so many little noises, and those noises scared both of them, so they were hesitant to leave her side. But eventually, the baby stopped fussing for a while, and they decided to try and get a little sleep. Callie must have gotten back up once he drifted off, because it was her voice that woke him up now, even though she was speaking very, very softly. Brandon didn't move a muscle, not wanting to disturb Callie. He thought she looked incredibly beautiful, sitting in the rocking chair, bathed in the dim light of the nightlight. She was talking quietly to Rachel as she nursed her. It appeared to Brandon that she was carrying on a one-sided conversation with the baby.

"You know," he heard her whisper. "Mommy didn't have the easiest start in life, but things are gonna be different for you. Mommy and Daddy love you more than anything, and we're always gonna be there to take care of you. You're gonna be happy, and grow up strong and healthy, and do great things someday." She paused thoughtfully. "But don't grow up too fast, okay? Because you're so sweet and little now, and I want to enjoy it as long as I can."

Brandon smiled to himself at the tender moment between Callie and their newborn daughter. It was times like those when he fell in love with her all over again. Callie was right. Her life had never been very easy. But this new life of theirs, though it was just beginning, was her happy ending.

**Epilogue: (Mother's Day- five years later)**

_"Daddy!"_ Cried Rachel, running into Brandon's arms.

Brandon scooped his young daughter up in a bear-hug. "Hey, Snuggle bug! Is Mommy coming?"

The five-year-old nodded with enthusiasm. "She's almost done with her breakfast." That morning, the two of them had prepared a Mother's Day breakfast in bed for Callie, and brought it to her with a bouquet of flowers. "Daddy?" Rachel asked now, her brow furrowed with concern. "What if I mess up my song?"

Brandon had been teaching her to play _You_ _Are_ _My_ _Sunshine_ with him on the piano, as a surprise for Callie. It was hard to believe their baby was already so grown up, and beginning to play music, which she seemed to have an ear for. "Don't worry about it, Peanut," he said encouragingly. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Remember what you do if you make a mistake?"

Rachel nodded again. "You just. Keep. Going."

"That's right," he agreed, proud of her answer. "And Mommy's gonna love your song no matter what. I promise." He set her down gently, and she raced to the landing of the stairs.

"Mommy!" She called. "Please hurry! Me and Daddy wanna show you something!"

Brandon heard Callie begin to descend down the stairs. "I'm hurrying, baby," she laughed. "Mommy can't get around as fast as she used to." Callie was eight months pregnant with their second child, a boy. Finally, she reached the living room. Rachel took her hand, and led her to the couch, then she joined her father on the piano bench. "What's this?" Callie asked playfully. "Am I going to be treated to a show?"

"I can't tell you," Rachel giggled, cupping her hands over her mouth. "It's a surprise!"

Brandon laughed. "You want to tell her what we're gonna play?" He asked, whispering softly in her ear.

"We're gonna play _You Are My Sunshine_," she told Callie. They began to play the short song, Brandon guiding her little fingers as they stumbled over the keys. Rachel was a perfect, tiny replica of Callie, with the same chestnut hair, big brown eyes, and round, cherubic face. Right now, that sweet face was the picture of complete concentration, her tongue sticking out, and her eyes focused on the music. Almost immediately, she made a mistake. She sighed in frustration, but kept playing. Brandon looked up at Callie, who was grinning while tears streamed down her cheeks.

That first mistake wasn't her last, but with her Daddy's help, Rachel got through the whole song. When they were finished playing, she looked up at Brandon, waiting for approval. Brandon hugged his little girl. "You did great, Peanut! Go give Mommy kisses."

Rachel scooted off the bench, then ran into her Mommy's open arms, and began showering her with hugs and kisses. "That was beautiful, princess," Callie told her, wiping away her tears. "I loved it. I didn't know you could play a whole song yet! Mommy's so proud of you!" She cuddled her daughter close to her, feeling every maternal emotion possible.

Rachel sat in Callie's lap, and rested her head against her pregnant belly. She took a lock of Callie's hair in her small fingers and held onto it, something she'd done since toddler-hood. "Mommy, I love you," she told her, turning her eyes up. "I'm glad you're _my _Mommy."

Callie wrapped her arms around her little girl, and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, pumpkin... I love you right back and then some," she said. "And _I'm _glad I'm your Mommy, too." At that moment, she sensed it was the right time to discuss a concern that had been weighing on her mind. "You know what, though?" She began. "When the your baby brother comes, I'm gonna be your Mommy _and_ his. I know it might be a little hard to get used to sharing Mommy and Daddy at first, but I _promise _you we'll both love you exactly the same as we do now." She turned her daughter to face her. "How do you feel about the idea of sharing us, honey? Does it make you feel sad, or happy, or both?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Both." She laid her head back against Callie. "But don't worry, Mommy. There's enough to go around."

**The End- Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**What's next: I feel like I've found my little niche in the world, writing about The Fosters, and I want to continue writing about them. I've decided I'd like to try taking a few requests. So, what do you want to read about? If you have a story idea you'd like me to write, send me a PM or tell me about it in a review, and I might just use it. Thanks again for the support!**


End file.
